The Great Below
by aldallia
Summary: Three years before Harry's arrival, a foreign student is transfered to Hogwarts intent on causing trouble but gets more than she bargains for in return.
1. A Marvelous Departure

A/N: This story is set 3 years before Harry's arrival at Hogwarts and will be more or less following canon articles wherever applicable, but when not its all original fiction guys.

Also, for those who have read the original 4 chapters, this is the redone one, hopefully this one will make more sense. Enjoy! Thanks to my beta reader Meagan for helping out! 

I would like to point out that THIS, not what was up there before was what I had for the first chapter. For some strange reason it melded the two chapters and gave you that weird conglomerate. For that I am sorry, thanks Carly for pointing that out.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Another day, another dreary transfiguration class." Sighed Caroline's closest friend at school, Adriana.

This was the longest Wizarding Academy Caroline had ever been at ever since she turned eleven and was accepted into one of the finest Wizarding Academies. Five years and 23 different schools later she had finally begun to calm down. She was 7 months into the new school and was finally starting to lessen the amount and intensity of her urge to start a commotion. Her parents were very happy about her change, usually by the end of the 6th month they had had to be ready with another entrance application all set to send out should Caroline once again get thrown out for yet another prank she pulled and was unsuccessful at wheedling her way out of. Adriana took note of Caroline's solemnity and poked her in the ribs, jerking Caroline back into reality.

"How're you holding up? What with the whole 'I'm not going to cast another spell for as long as I live!' oath you made up this morning?" she smirked.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "First off not so good and secondly, that wasn't an oath! More like a self prescribed set of guidelines. I also said I wasn't going to skip class anymore either. No matter how pointless I may think it is to stay." She frowned.

They had been listening to the boring lecture of Mrs. Twiddlesticks for the better part of half an hour and were just on the verge of sleeping when finally she called for the start of the lab assignment and let them get on with what she had been so tediously droning on about. Today they would be transfiguring a tea cup into a monkey, the lesson today having to do with the differences in spatial occupation. Basically how to make something small change into something larger than its normal size. A feat Caroline had already secured under her belt and was a pro at considering it had been one of her favorite effects to do to people's things. Especially when she made the weight of the object more than it appeared to be, _that really brought on the laughs_, Caroline mused to herself.

"For today we will be transfiguring an ordinary tea cup into something much larger than itself, for example, a monkey." She tapped the side of the cup and it instantly transformed into an adorable Spider Monkey. "Now get into pairs and begin your lab portion of this lesson. I should rather like to get through this assignment without complications Miss Black?"

The class snickered at this remark; many of them liked Caroline's ease at disrupting a classroom without leaving a trace of evidence pointing to her, even when she was inside the classroom conducting it! As usual Caroline and Adriana paired up under disapproving stares from Mrs. Twiddlesticks

"Are we to actually have a class without the self proclaimed master-of-all-things-witchy willing to demonstrate her knowledge?" Adriana whispered.

Caroline gave a lopsided smile, "Unfortunately yes, I'm going to try without doing something destructive for once."

"Aw, what a pity, I was hoping for some entertainment." Adriana pouted.

Adriana raised her wand and on her second try was able to get the incantation right and completely transformed her tea cup into a Spider Monkey. Caroline gave her a few pointers on perfecting her wand motion but otherwise stood only to give her friend praise. Adriana had asked Caroline tutor her on her Transfiguration homework, in fact that was how they met. Back then Caroline didn't know anyone and Adriana provided her with a comedic outlet for her actions which led to the decrease in pranks. Caroline turned to face her tea cup, raised her wand, and was half way through the incantation when someone backed up into her, shifting her aim from the tea cup directly at Mrs. Twiddlesticks's rear end! In horror Caroline watched in slow motion as her spell landed and instantly transformed Mrs. Twiddlesticks's back side, growing into a perfect prehensile tail. Mrs. Twiddlesticks shrieked in terror as her butt was replaced with a long furry tail.

"MISS BLACK GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!" she bellowed.

Dismayed, Caroline obeyed, pointedly adding, "By the way Mrs. Twiddlesticks, if I had wanted to do that to you, I would have made you my personal _dancing_ primate."

Caroline twirled at the door to see Adriana turning red from all her unleashed laughter, as she shut the door behind her, Caroline leaned against the wall and took a deep breath, _fuck, this is going to cost me_. She strolled leisurely past all the classroom windows, waving at those who saw her and made her way up to the Headmaster's office. Pushing past the line of waiting parents she caught the attention of one of the secretaries.

"Oh boy, Doris, its Caroline again, get the Headmaster. At it again, eh Caroline?"

Caroline nodded at Bertha and jokingly replied, "Only it was an accident this time, wrong person."

"Ha! Yes I'm sure that's what it always is." Bertha joked back before growing more solemn, "Sweetheart, be careful, you are on thin ice now, and I'm afraid this might be it for you."

Bertha reached out a hand to grasp Caroline's, Caroline patted her hand to reassure her everything would be exactly as it was before. Doris motioned for Caroline to enter the Headmaster's office. Caroline took another deep breath, _well, here goes_…

"Ah, Caroline, please sit down." Spoke Headmaster Marv

Every time Caroline walked into his office she always got the same unending feeling of being naked while in his presence. It didn't help that Headmaster Marv was also very good looking, not a day over 20. It also didn't serve to make Caroline comfortable to read his name plate on his desk: Headmaster MARVELOUS in Copperplate lettering along with several other placards about his office walls with animated versions of himself achieving all sorts of medals and victories in all sorts of competitions.

"Caroline I wanted to—"

"Is the age potion ready? Yea I can have it in here as soon as possible depending on how long you want to keep me here."

"That's not what I meant but…" his voice grew deeper, "you know you can always stay for as long as you want, I _am_ the Headmaster after all.' He grinned at Caroline lasciviously.

"Uhh, no thanks." Caroline snorted in disgust.

"Mrs. Twiddlesticks sent me a report of what happened in Transfiguration class today, I must say Caroline that while we are continuously impressed with your skills as a witch of immense power, we are saddened to see you resort to such trivial matters such as tormenting your teachers and peers."

Caroline nodded barely listening to what he was saying as it was the same speech he gave to her each time she went into his office.

"As such, I'm afraid I have no choice but to send you away from here. We've an **entire** filing cabinet here with your name on it! All documented cases of spells gone wrong, of mysterious floating objects, objects that weigh abnormally large amounts, etc. With all this evidence, most of which is impossible to pin point to you, something I am very impressed with, but must regretfully deny you further access to this school."

Caroline shook her head, "No way are you kicking me out for a mistake. It was a _mistake_! You can ask the person who bumped into my arm while I was waving my wand at the damn fucking tea cup! I didn't even _mean_ to hit Mrs. Twiddlesticks!"

"I'm dreadfully sorry Caroline, really I am. But I've made too many exceptions for you and this is one I'm simply not allowed to let slide. Unless, of course, you'd like me to slide into you?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively at Caroline.

Caroline was beginning to be fed up with his increasingly explicit comments, abruptly standing up from her seat, "Fine, I don't care, this place sucks anyway and before you say anything, no, I don't and won't suck ANYTHING on, off or from you, you nasty pervert!"

Completely taken aback, Headmaster Marv retorted in a deadly calm, "Young Lady, I suggest you accept my generous help in this matter and do what I ask. Or do you want to go looking around for a new school to attend before you leave that door? I promise you, cross me and I'll make sure you can't set a foot inside any Wizarding academy in this entire COUNTRY!"

Caroline spun on her heels and headed straight out the door, but before she crossed the threshold she turned to her former Headmaster with a smug grin, "Well Headmaster, there IS one thing you can kiss…"

"Oh, and what might that be?" He questioned.

"Yes, **you can kiss my ass you damn filthy child molester!**" Caroline shouted at him before slamming the door shut in his face.

Headmaster Marv grimaced as Caroline's door slam resounded throughout his office. He picked up a handful of floo powder, threw it in the fireplace and shouted for Caroline's home fire. Her mother was present in the living room to answer.

"Good afternoon Headmaster Marv, am I right to suspect the nature of this call?"

"I'm sorry but we can no longer tolerate your daughter's further attendance to this establishment. She is unruly, HIGHLY insolent and torments her fellow students through belittlement and sheer terror of her presence. If allowed to stay special circumstances must be met and we simply cannot handle a delinquent of her status."

Caroline's mother sighed deeply, putting down her book before asking the same question she's asked everyone who has tried to help her get through to her daughter.

"What do you suggest then?"

"Hogwarts, from the London train station."

"London, _England?_"

-----------------------------------------------------

It was another dreary winter day in glorious Boston, when Caroline was dropped off at the airport. Her parents seemed, to her at least reluctant to speak at all during the car ride. Not even to tell her why she was taking Muggle transport when they could have used a port key or floo powder to get across the Atlantic Ocean. Were they trying to make her suffer through inconvenience?

Smirking, she stared out the window, _I'm going to miss the States, but hey I get a free trip to Europe! Pretty sweet deal in my opinion._

After she checked her baggage and re-checked for her plane tickets she was at last ready to board the plane. Her parents gave her hugs.

"Caroline, please, we know you're a good person, but do us this small favor and try not to get yourself kicked out again?" Her mom, always so forgiving of her endless rebellious actions said.

"I'll do my best, Mom, that's all I can promise."

"We'll arrange for the rest of your things to be dropped off before you get there. Please be good."

"Like I said Dad, I'll do my best."

Pivoting on her heels she marched through the gate and settled into her seat, since it was going to be a long flight, _about 9 hours in fact_, she put on some headphones and relaxed far back into the seat. _Mmm, first class feels soooo nice_.

-----------------------------------------------------

_God, FINALLY, it took an eternity for this damned thing to get there!_

Passing through security she managed to make it through the airport gate, find her luggage (a feat unimaginable to many of the muggles) and quickly hailed a cab. "To the train station please."

Fumbling through her coat pockets for the written note sent to her by owl with the name of the train platform she nearly ran into a large group of red headed boys. Deftly stepping aside she hide behind a stone pillar and watched them go…straight through a solid brick wall. _Well, I do believe I've found where I need to go_. Behind the wall was a brilliantly shining train with the platform, 9 and ¾ according to the sign, run amok with children of all ages wishing hurried farewells to their families.

While finding her way through the crowd she spotted the red-headed family wishing farewell to two of their sons. One was completely surrounded by a group of girls all vying for his attention, being the cock of the walk that he was gladly accepted this orchestrated event with pride. He caught sight of her and put on a smile that she guessed was what made the girls run to him. Caroline scowled back at him and proudly walked in the opposite direction. Picking one of the less crowded cars she settled into the cushy seats and cast an invisibility spell. She'd much rather be the one surprising people than the other way around. Soon after the final boarding whistle blared, the rest of the students still crowding the platform boarded the train filling up the cars. Her car was soon taken over by the screeching giggles of younger girls all eager to sit together for the long ride back to their school. Distraught that her car was no longer quiet she went out in search of a calmer car to ride out the remainder of her trip. At the sudden opening and closing of the car door the girls' incessant giggling came to an end and they were soon wrapped up in a conversation about the chance of the train being haunted. Smirking to herself, Caroline made her way from the back of the car towards the front where certainly there would be more empty cars. She removed the invisibility spell and peeked into the cars looking for an empty car or quietly sitting students. Near the middle of the train the way was blocked by an older woman with a cart full of sweets, asking if anyone would like to buy some. Caroline overheard a group of first years ahead of her talking about what their houses might be and how hard their classes were going to be like.

"Yea and I hear Potions is going to be the toughest class there because of Snape being the teacher for it. He hates his students and is always out to get Gryffindors into trouble—"

Caroline stopped paying attention to their conversation when she heard something likely to cause trouble up ahead. Her interest piqued, she squeezed past the older woman with the cart and the gathering first years to see what was going on. She stumbled past the last first year and saw a tall, dark imposing figure reprimanding a student, who, in comparison looked very miniscule, on not casting magical spells with their untrained selves while on the train.

"You petulant child, put that wand down! 10 points from whatever House you end up belonging to when we arrive." Said the dark imposing figure.

Caroline saw as the chastised first year squirmed beneath his hard, penetrating gaze. She was amused by the overwhelming sense of authority that emanated from this man, who upon turning around and spotting her, looked no more than 30 years old. He stared at her confused for a moment as he could not recognize her before stalking off towards the front of the train.

-----------------------------------------------------

Snape had finished chastising a particularly stupid first year and was about to head back to the teacher's car when he felt someone's eyes at his back. He turned around to see a rather tall older girl staring back at him with an amused grin set on her features. Her mid-length dark honey colored hair filled with loose curls framed a feminine face with strong features. Her soft, full lips seemed to be stuck in a perpetual mocking grin, while her hazel eyes challenged him. Snape quickly turned around and headed back to the teacher's car, intent on finding out exactly who she was.

-----------------------------------------------------

Caroline stared after him and couldn't help but feel drawn to his terrifying presence. _So that must have been Snape_. She mused to herself. The forgotten first year had long since scurried away towards the safety of his peers and could not be seen. Caroline meanwhile decided to continue in her search for an empty car. She had reached the front of the car and saw that every single car was filled with students; she was beginning to wonder if maybe she should dare enter the teacher's car. Caroline caught a glimpse of Snape as he entered his own private quarters within the teacher's car. Finally she came upon an empty car, overjoyed at her success she entered without fully checking for occupants. At her arrival someone came awake just behind the door and it was none other than Mr. Popular himself, totally alone, a chance one of his infinite admirers would kill for. The red haired boy looked up at her

-----------------------------------------------------

Bill was jolted awake by the sound of the car door opening, he had forgotten to put on an invisibility spell so that he could get a moment's peace from all the girls he had around him all the time. When he looked up he half expected to see one such admirer begin to squeal at him and perhaps rush off to tell her friends. Instead he caught sight of the girl on the platform who had given him nothing but an icy stare and cold shoulder as she walked away from him. He instantly admired her then for her aloofness. He couldn't help himself but broadly grinned at her, counting his luck with him today that he could get a chance to speak to her alone without interference from his crowd of admirers.

"Hello there, looking for a quiet place to spend the rest of the train ride on? Well me too, come, please, sit down. As you can see there's plenty of room." Bill grinned.

The girl shook her head in disgust, "Oh god, it's you, of all the damn cars!"

Bill did his best to hide his amusement at her misfortune before inviting her to sit down on one of the seats across from him.

"I get that a lot, my name's Bill, Bill Weasley. What's yours?"

She leisurely took her seat before answering, "I'm Caroline, Caroline Black."

"From your accent I can tell you're a foreigner, from America perhaps?" He smiled good naturedly back at her.

Caroline gave a wry smile, "Why yes, yes I am."

Bill felt emboldened, she was putting up a fight and a challenge was something he loved pursuing.

"So what brings you to Hogwarts? I haven't seen you before, cute girl that you are."

Caroline did her best not to blush but failed much to Bill's amusement, giving him courage to probe further.

"I've been recently admitted for special circumstances, my parents mainly just wanted me to get into a good wizarding school."

After all the small talk options were exhausted they both resorted to staring out the window and sneaking occasional glances at each other to see if the other was peeking at them.

-----------------------------------------------------

Caroline had hoped that the red haired boy— Bill was his name, would be more obnoxious and thereby warrant her dislike of him, but the more she spoke to him in this candid manner the more she grew to realize he only was using the assets available to him. He was using his good looks to persuade people in the same way she manipulate people to persuade them to her liking. She enjoyed his company during the long train ride and was glad to have been able to meet him this way and kept sneaking glances at him during their moment of silence only to find him doing the same to her. She blushed a bit more but didn't say anything, eventually the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station. Bill had left a bit earlier to the boys' bathroom to change into his school robes so Caroline took that time to change into hers as well. Snapping her fingers she was instantly dressed in the school's uniform, seamlessly blending in with the exiting students. Pushed around by the crowd she tried to follow those close to her age group as they came upon empty carriages hitched to an invisible, yet powerful force. If she squinted hard enough she thought she could vaguely see the outline of a fierce some beast. She again picked an empty carriage and waited for everyone to get situated so they could leave.

"Well, we meet again I see. Can't get enough of me can you?"

Caroline abruptly turned her head at the sound of his voice and couldn't help but grin back at him.

"Seems to me it's the other way around, you just can't get enough of _me_."


	2. Survivalism

A/N: This story is set 3 years before Harry's arrival at Hogwarts and will be more or less following canon articles wherever applicable, but when not its all original fiction guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters created by JKR soooo, don't sue, thanks.

-----------------------------------------------------

Caroline stared out the window as they followed the path around the grounds of Hogwarts. As the carriages settled in front of the main entrance to the castle, Bill hopped out and held out a hand for her to hold as he helped her out of the carriage. Before Caroline's foot touched the ground a hoard of girls had spied Bill's flaming red hair and rushed to be around him. He gave her a helpless shrug and was carried away by the throng of girls. Caroline was annoyed that they had taken away her interesting companion but was more interested in finding that dark teacher again. Something about him drew her to his presence.

Professor McGonagall stood in the open doorway searching for the new student. Since she wasn't a first year she wouldn't be coming in with Hagrid, and her parents had insisted that she be free to decide. According to what Dumbledore told her about them, they seemed willing to bend to any desire their child should make yet were strict about the terms of their daughter's wish. _What an odd sense of balance they have, I certainly wouldn't allow my daughter to roam without guidelines._ Sifting through all the faces she recognized she found the new student with a calculating gaze set on her features. She seemed intent on some course of action, but what it was Professor McGonagall could only guess at. As she continued to stare at the new student she saw her lips move, following her gaze she tried to pick out who her target was but couldn't find anything. Suddenly some rapid movement caught Professor McGonagall's eye and she saw a group of third year girls scream and swat at their hair which was crawling with spiders.

Laughing hysterically at their pained expressions she let them go undoing her curses. Disappearing into the crowd again she stepped out from the shadows standing next to Professor McGonagall.

"Young lady we do NOT perform ma—"

"Magic? What magic? I was merely laughing along at those girls who got a ton of spiders in their hair, unlucky fellows they were."

She beamed a broad and very enchanting smile whose effects did not deter Professor McGonagall's experience in dealing with smart mouthed witches. Quickly pulling her into the castle they walked towards Dumbledore's office.

"Minerva, ah, I see you've found her, though, no need to drag the poor girl like that. You'll pull her arm out of her socket."

"Albus, if you had seen the way she treated a group of young girls just now you'd do the same."

"All the same. Please, sit. Have a tart."

He motioned for her to sit but she only took a few steps forward crossing her arms.

"If you don't mind I'd like to get this over with. Just let me know what my classes are, where I'm going to sleep … that sort of thing."

"Ah for that, you will have to go through the sorting hat, I believe the first years should be arriving at the back door soon, you will come in with them and wait your turn to be sorted. Professor McGonagall will take you there."

"Whoa whoa, hold on, I am NOT a bloody first grader or however you people do the grade levels here. I'm perfectly capable of entering with my peers."

"I'm quite sure you are, Miss Black, but that is how we do things around here, now, Minerva please take our newest student with you to meet the first years."

Dumbledore said with his usual air of calm and sincerity. Minerva, gently this time, tugged at Caroline's sleeve and led her out to where the first years were gathering. Quieting them down she showed everyone the way to the Great Hall where the food would be served. As each of the first year students' names were called Caroline waited in the back looking bored, all around she could hear whispers from the surrounding tables as more students took notice that she certainly didn't look like any first year they had ever seen. _Hah, I bet I could take you all on and beat you with one hand tied behind my back._ Caroline grinned demonically to herself. At last all the names were called, leaving Caroline alone in the back glaring at anyone who would dare meet her gaze. Dumbledore stood preparing to speak.

-----------------------------------------------------

After Bill finally was able to get rid of the swarm of girls, he had lost sight of Caroline in the crowd. He searched the throng of people entering the castle looking for dark honeyed colored hair and confident set of her shoulders, _awfully nice shoulders they were_, he mused to himself. Disappointed at not finding her he made his way to the Great Hall and sat among his Gryffindor friends, surrounded by masses of giggling girls from all the houses. _Yep, this is going to be a good year_, Bill thought to himself as he picked out some of the prettier girls in the group that stared at him. As he was pondering which girl he would like to do during the upcoming weeks he spotted Caroline standing next to Professor McGonagall with a sour look on her pretty face. He sympathized as he saw she was being made to come in with all the first years. He watched as one by one the younger students were called first and saw Caroline's face flicker between extreme boredom and annoyance. He was about to call out to her when Dumbledore rose to speak.

-----------------------------------------------------

"An announcement! I am pleased to welcome with us, a new student to the sixth year class. Miss Caroline Black, please come forward to the Sorting Hat."

Caroline nodded once in polite acknowledgement and, in a few long strides, covered the distance to the lone stool where a disgusting old hat sat. Stiffly proud, she sat with arms crossed as the hat was placed on her head.

"_Ah HAH! Oh my, what a mind, what a mind,_" the Sorting Hat bellowed across the room.

"What the fuck! Are you going to be shouting to the whole world what's in my head?"

"_What's that? You want to strangle me? Ahahaha! My dear, I am but a simple sorting hat, why would you incur such wrath upon me? Oh, I see, what a cunning plan you've thought up there, kill me with my own words? Clever indeed. Good for either Slytherin or Ravenclaw…but wait! Such bravery which lies dormant in your heart. Perfect for Gryffindor … Wait, what's this? An avid herbologist! Why Hufflepuff's Head of House would be pleased…_"

"I'll ask again, please, is this all being said out loud? What are these houses and who are their 'Head's?"

"_Thank you, Miss, for the politeness, no only you and I can hear this, once a decision on which house you will reside in is made I will tell it to the entire room._"

The Hat spun Caroline around to show her the Heads of the different Houses.

"…_Professor McGonagall you've met, she is Head of Gryffindor house which leaves Slytherin for last which is Professor Snape, the Potions Master._"

She intercepted a glare from Professor Snape which only made her glare back. It was the man from the train who had sent shivers up her spine when she watched him punish that younger student.

"Hmm, does he always look like that? He looks unfriendly and would most likely hand out caustic remarks like candy. And if Potions is anything like Chemistry this should be an entertaining teacher indeed. Put me in his house."

"_Very well then, are you sure? You are excellent for any one of the houses, perfect even. Why would you choose to be with the slippery Slytherins when you could bring out the courage of self within your heart?_"

"I'm sure."

"_Alright then, to SLYTHERIN!_"

Loud applause greeted her ears as she gracefully stepped down from where the Hat stood to slip into one of the available seats.

"Welcome all the new students, but for now, we feast! Dig in!"

With that an amazing banquet of food appeared on the table which stood bare only minutes before. Any talk about the new girl was soon dispelled with the sight and smell of delicious treats. After everyone had had their fill the food vanished and they were led to their respective house dormitories. Caroline, eager for adventure, hid behind a stone outcropping as the groups passed. As soon as she left her hiding spot a hand came down on her shoulder spinning her around. What faced her was pure black clothing and a crooked sneer.

-----------------------------------------------------

Snape looked up as Minerva swing the main doors open to the Great Hall and watched as a large group of young students entered. Each one had their eyes wide open in shock as they caught the glint of floating candles near the ceiling. At the head of the pack, immediately behind to the right of Minerva was that girl who had watched him on the train with pleasure as he reprimanded a rather stupid younger student. He saw Dumbledore rise to give his speech.

"An announcement! I am pleased to welcome with us, a new student to the sixth year class. Miss Caroline Black, please come forward to the Sorting Hat."

He saw her disgruntled look at being made to wait as all the younger students went ahead of her and chuckled inwardly, _I see she means to get down to business right away and lose all the trivialities of ceremony_. Snape watched Caroline march her way to the lone stool near the teacher's table and gracefully sat as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. He saw the Hat spin her around to face each of the Heads of the houses and when the Hat turned her towards him he thought angrily, _I bet the Hat is as partial to Gryffindor as Dumbledore seems to be and is going to sort her into that house. If it does then she's just a lazy, stupid Gryffindor._ The last thing Snape expected was for the Sorting Hat to bellow out his house's name. He surreptitiously watched her while he ate dinner, saw as she ate very little instead choosing to eat a small salad and drink water. When it came time for all the students to proceed to their dormitories he kept an eye on her and followed just a few paces behind and watched as she ducked behind a stone outcropping just outside the main doors. He waited a bit, watching the last of the students go before he decided to appear behind her. He reached out a hand to spin her around. The look most students gave him when they were discovered by him was priceless and deeply amused him. But Caroline's face showed something more than simple shock at being discovered. Underneath the mask of surprise was something more akin to delight at being caught. Somehow it pleased her to see that it was him who had stopped her from pursing whatever agenda she had written up.

-----------------------------------------------------

"So soon you have arrived and already looking for some way to get into trouble. I'm afraid that simply won't do if you are to be in my house."

Caroline gulped, "Well, uh, I'm actually kinda lost; I didn't catch which way my 'house mates' went and everyone is wearing the same color robes."

He looked at her in disgust, "Very well, come with me and I shall show you where your dormitory is."

Among swirling black robes Caroline followed him through the castle, winding their way downward to the lowest parts: The dungeons. They finally came to a stop in front of a smooth stone wall with a gothic archway etched into the stone above it. For all intents and purposes it looked like a fake door. Before Caroline could say anything, Snape uttered the phrase, "Unicorn's Blood" making the smooth stone wall swing inward.

"There you are. You are to learn the new password from one of the Prefects each week before you leave the common room. Make sure this is the last time you ask for my help."

And with that he was gone, his billowing black cloak blending in perfectly with the darkened hallway. A cold draft blew onto Caroline causing her to shiver; _well I better go in before this damned door closes on me_. Entering the common room she spied the brightly lit fireplace and picked one of the more comfortable looking chairs in front of it. It wasn't yet late but she figured she better learn where it was she was supposed to go tomorrow for classes so as to avoid looking like a forlorn newbie. She asked one of the nearby third years where the Prefects were, seeing as how she was older than them they pointed one of them out and left. The Prefect was a tall blonde girl with pale blue eyes. She instructed Caroline on the proper procedures for tomorrow and left to join her friends. Caroline, unable to care much about the Prefect's rude behavior decided to turn in for the night. She went up further down the hall to the girl's dormitory which the Prefect had been so gracious to point out before her abrupt departure. She walked down the hallway almost to the end and opened the door to the left. Inside she found an empty bed with her trunk in front. Next to the bed was another with another girl's belongings, the owner sat on her bed brushing her hair before going to bed. At the sight of the door opening she paused, waiting to see who entered. Caroline closed the door behind her gently and made an effort to be nice.

"Hi, well, obviously we're going to be room mates so let's introduce ourselves, my name is Caroline Black. You've probably been here longer than me so I would really appreciate any help you could give me to help settle in easier." She smiled.

"Oh, hey there! My name's Meagan Foster, sure I'd be glad to help. First off I want to dispel the notion that all us Slytherins are bad folk, we really aren't. It's just those snooty Pureblood Wizards that go and ruin our reputation."

"Actually I'm not even FROM here, I come from America."

"Oh yea that's right! Cool, a foreign exchange student."

With that they both laughed and began to talk about everything and anything that popped into their heads until it got so late they would both be sporting a neat set of dark circles the next day. In the morning Meagan woke up Caroline, who, unused to the absurd daylight hours that are 7am was a zombie until her shower. Together they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast sitting down to full platters of all sorts of things to eat for breakfast.

"OhthankyouGOD! They have warm meals!" Caroline exclaimed a bit too loudly.

Meagan frowned at her, "You know, we're not savages."

"Yes I know but it's just so fucking FREEZING here!"

"Watch your mouth there missy! You're liable to get some points deducted from us, and its high time Slytherin House wins the House Cup."

"Yea well, I don't care too much about that. I'm more interested in our Head of House, I saw him on the train on my way over here and he was really menacing, no way someone can be like that twenty-four seven."

"Well, he's looking at you right now!" Meagan giggled.

"Really?" Caroline turned around

"NO! Don't look!"

Too late. Caroline spun around and stared Snape right in the eye and gave him as flirtatious a wink as possible before turning back to Meagan. They finished their breakfast and got up with the rest of the tables of students and headed off to class.

-----------------------------------------------------

Snape entered the Great Hall through one of the back doors that lead to the teacher's table and took his seat. He searched up and down the closest table until he spotted her coming in chattering away with a blonde haired girl. He must have been staring too long at them because he saw the blonde haired girl nod in his direction making Caroline turn around and flash him a very provocative smile. _Oh yes, she's going to be trouble…_

-----------------------------------------------------

Bill swaggered into the Great Hall surrounded by his buddies, they had spent a majority of the first night back catching up on their summers and unpacking their things. He glanced over at the Slytherin table and caught sight of Caroline avidly conversing with a blonde haired girl when he saw her nod behind Caroline in the direction of the teacher's table and saw the tail end of a very alluring smile sent to Professor Snape. Bill saw Snape's expression change from a deeply pondering one to a mild shock. Bill laughed quietly to himself as she confused Snape and shook his head. He would definitely have to get her alone with him again, something which was easier said than done, seeing as how he is essentially the most wanted male Gryffindor among all the female counterparts in the castle.

"Hey man, what are you staring at so hard?" said Jeremy Avery, one of his best Gryffindor buddies poked him in the ribs hard enough to jar him back to the present.

The look on his face was enough for his friend who merely shook his head and grinned, "Now she DEFINITELY has to have made an impression on you if you're daydreaming about her."

"Remember that new sixth year from last night?"

"Yea, nice legs, why?"

Bill punched him in the arm, "She's more than that! She's fascinating I can't get her out of my head."

Jeremy paused, "You do know she's a Slytherin now right? Can't trust that lot, no matter how hot she is."

"I don't think she'll become one of them, she's got too much spunk, besides, I won't let her, not while I've got something to do about it." Bill grinned widely.

"Alright mate, you want us to give you some alone time with her then?"

"You read my mind."

They got up to leave with the rest of the students and headed to their most loathed of subjects, Potions. Unfortunately for them, it was also double potions and as usual Gryffindor was paired with Slytherin.

-----------------------------------------------------


	3. Silver Tongued Slytherin

A/N: This story is set 3 years before Harry's arrival at Hogwarts and will be more or less following canon articles wherever applicable, but when not its all original fiction guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters created by JKR soooo, don't sue, thanks.

-----------------------------------------------------

Everyone milled in through the door, many of them none too happy about having Potions first thing in the week, much less as the first thing at the start of the year. Even so, it was simply a part of the class routine that one merely had to get used to. Caroline and Meagan had already taken their seats early as Caroline was eager to see the unique social drama that only took place during this class which shared a strong tension between the two main rival houses: Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Before she could say anything the door slammed shut and Professor Snape entered the classroom. Instantly the chatter among the students died down as he stalked his way to the front of the class. Caroline saw everyone stifle a shiver that went down to their very cores. _Wow, they honestly are afraid of him! How cute, for that matter, what a cute butt!_ Snape spun around and caught her with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" He snapped.

"I'm just waiting for class to start, whenever you're ready Sev."

That did it. The entire class sat frozen with fear, Professor Snape on the other hand was filled with rage, rage at his utter confusion, and rage for being caught completely off balance by her remark. What the hell did she think she was doing? All he could do for the moment was hope the burning rage behind his cold dark eyes would be enough to shut her up. He opted to ignore her comment; maybe he had heard her wrong. But if he hadn't, that would be the first time ANYONE has had the guts to talk to him in so familiar a manner.

"Today we are going to be preparing for your OWLs at the end of the year since no one here is capable of brewing the simplest of potions." Caroline snuffed at his opinion, "You will all be given a list of ingredients and will need to make and name the potion with the ingredients given."

He flicked his wand and several pieces of parchment paper appeared before everyone. He sneered at everyone, "You will complete this assignment by the end of class. Now get to it."

Caroline looked at her potion's ingredients and instantly figured out what she was supposed to make. She looked over at Meagan who wasn't exactly sure what hers would make but was rising to get her materials.

"Hey Meagan, where do we get the things we need for this?"

"They're up in the cupboards around the classroom; here, we'll get our stuff together."

"Alright, lead the way."

They rose from their seats to retrieve their materials, when they came back Caroline realized she had forgotten to bring her cauldron.

"Oh shit! Meagan! I don't have a cauldron to boil the water! What am I going to do?"

They both looked around the room for spare cauldrons but couldn't find any. Meagan gave her a sympathetic smile, then an idea came to her, "Well, you COULD ask Snape… but judging from the brilliantly angered look on his face at your use of his shortened first name… I sincerely doubt he'll ever let you on his good side even if you are a Slytherin!"

Caroline turned to look at Snape scribbling away at his desk, occasionally looking up at their progress. Caroline too looked around the room at everyone's messes, "Wow, he really was right about this class."

She conjured up a cauldron when no one was looking and began to brew the ingredients together to form her potion. Within half and hour she had finished brewing and bottled up a sample of her potion. Before leaving her desk she put an anti-cheating charm around her area so no one could copy her potion or mess with her cauldron. Scribbling her name across the label she walked up to Snape's desk and placed the vial gently on the table. Snape had gotten up to walk around the classroom and sneer into people's cauldrons when he looked up from his snide comments to the vial on his desk to Caroline to the vial again before speaking.

"You're ready to turn in your assignment?" he couldn't help but question.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Of course, that would be the reason the vial with my sample of my brewed potion and my name is on your desk…_sir_." She stressed the last word.

She looked him straight in the eye with a hint of insolence in her voice as she spoke, smirking the entire time. Snape was fit to slap her for this display of arrogance in his classroom when he got a most devilish idea. He grinned darkly at her.

"Well it appears Miss Black thinks she knows something about the art of Potion making. Tell me **Miss** Black, why is it so important to dry the roots of fingerwood before finely grating them to a powder?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Honestly Professor that is too easy a question and I thought you were a **Master**. The reason for drying fingerwood roots is simple; you cannot grate something that still has moisture into a powder. A powder implies that the item is dry thereby lacking any moisture which would turn the powder into a muddy consistency."

Snape's grin grew into a sneer as he approached her, "So you think you know the things I know then. Well here's something you would only have learned at my level of proficiency, what concoction can you expect from the toenail of a dragon boiled in chameleon skin and cat spit?" His sneer so wide now at the prospect of her failing, surely this brat couldn't know something as tricky as that.

Caroline thought for a moment before grinning herself, "Why Professor, I do believe you've forgotten one item for that potion's recipe, in order to make a potion for the common cold you must have those three things as well as eye of newt. Otherwise you would have created a poison rather than a cure."

Snape was absolutely fuming with pure dark hatred at this girl; she even told him what sort of mistake could have occurred due to the lack of an important ingredient. He stood directly in front of her now, scornfully looking down at her brightly defiant face. Everyone in the classroom was rooted to the ground where they stood but at the same time ready to run out the door. He was gritting his teeth, what could he do now? How does one punish insolence of this magnitude? Fortunately for everyone, sheer terror of Professor Snape caused one of the other students to faint when Caroline gave him the correct answer. Snape, seeing the collapsed student called on someone to send for Madam Pomfrey and stalked back to his desk.

He abruptly spun around and spoke to the class as a whole, "You are all dismissed. I expect you to finish your assignments by tonight. Fill up a vial with your name on it and leave it in the bin outside my office."

Students hurriedly began packing; some even ran out of the room barely holding on to their things. Snape stalked back to his desk.

"Miss Black, you stay in your seat." His voice made her shudder pleasantly.

They both stared at each other as the rest of the students packed up and left, neither one willing to be the first to break eye contact. Professor Snape slowly stood from his chair leaning over his desk leering at her. Caroline merely sat back in her seat folding her hands in her lap. The picture of innocence.

"I do not know where you think you are, but in this school, in MY classroom, you do not behave the way you have. I should like to have you given some lashings but alas we can no longer do that. Instead you will promptly return here at 8 o'clock sharp and scrub all the used cauldrons clean without magic. You will then go about properly organizing and cataloging everything within the cupboards."

Caroline stifled a yawn, "Is that all Professor?"

Silent anger flashed in his eyes, "Your insolence WILL be punished severely each time you continue to behave in that fashion."

"May I go now?"

"_Silence_!"

Caroline was shocked by his outburst, seeing this, Snape proceeded with his list of torments.

"Since you claim to have above average knowledge about the art of Potions Making, I will be giving you extra work to do in addition to whatever class work I assign. This extra work must be turned in whenever I demand it. If you do not have it completed you will receive zero points for the assignment. No partial completion either. It must all be there or not to receive any credit."

Caroline stared at him disbelief, she could only imagine him giving her an assignment and then immediately asking for her to turn it in. _That cheater!_

"Now, you may go. If any more incidents like today should occur again you can be sure the punishment will only get steeper."

Caroline growled, "Yes, sir." And left the class, already late for her Care of Magical Creatures lesson being given outside by Hagrid's Hut. She ran to meet up with the rest of her peers only to be assailed with questioning looks as soon as her arrival was trumpeted to everyone's knowledge by Hagrid himself.

"Young Miss, why're you late?"

"I… came…Potions…Snape, that bastard…" She trailed off out of breath.

"I understand, Miss, he can be a righ' pain in th' arse on you students at times. A'righ', you'll be needing teh catch up wit' me after teh lesson and find out yer assignment."

Caroline nodded and Hagrid continued with the lesson. Meagan moved towards Caroline.

"Hey, I told you he was mean, I hope he didn't give you too bad a punishment. Be thankful he didn't outright embarrass you in front of everyone, he likes doing that to the Gryffindors."

"Yea well, it's nothing I can't handle. He told me I had to clean up the cauldrons after all my classes, organize the shelves and do the extra work he's going to give me. What do we have after this?"

"History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts, but that's after lunch which is next."

"Cool, I hope that second class you mentioned is good."

"Yea, this year we have someone named Remus Lupin who's covering for our regular professor."

Caroline nodded her head and caught the last bits of Hagrid's lecture before the class ended. He told her what chapters in their book to read which would help her catch up so that next class he would call on her to recap what they had previously learned. She nodded again and was off with Meagan towards the castle for lunch. Full from lunch and well rested from their nap during their History class, Meagan and Caroline entered their last class for the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts. A rather young but tired looking Remus Lupin, dressed in shabby robes greeted the students as they entered.

"Good afternoon, class. I am Professor Lupin and I shall be your Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor this year. I will be substituting for your regular professor as he has contracted a rather nasty illness and will have to be treated and confined for an indefinite amount of time, let us hope he recovers soon. This year we will cover other Dark Creatures but will mainly focus on Dementors and Inferi for your N.E.W.Ts"

Meagan whispered to Caroline after her fit of giggles died down some, "Oh god isn't he the hottest professor here?!"

"Omigod yes! He's so adorable! I want to take him home with me and clean him up…if you know what I mean."

Caroline grinned and winked while attempting to dodge Meagan's whirling punches into her arm.

"Oh you whore he's mine! I saw him first!"

"Relax! Ahh! Hahah, man Meagan I was only joking!"

Unfortunately, Remus being a werewolf meant he had some access to much sharper senses than an ordinary human so he heard every word of their little argument. Nor did it help that Meagan purposefully sat up close to the front where she could admire him without any damn heads in the way. Remus smiled at them and gave Meagan a knowing wink before continuing on with the class. Meagan blushed furiously for the remainder of the class, forcing Caroline to take all the notes because she lost all sense of function. At the end of class Meagan stayed behind while Caroline went ahead to their dormitory to make copies of her notes. Caroline read over her notes, making small corrections in her short hand so Meagan would be able to understand her scribbling. She had a tendency to make her notes barely legible, forcing anyone who dared read them decipher her cryptic abbreviations. As she passed the Great Entrance Hall towards one of the doors leading to the Slytherin common room, she chuckled to herself at Meagan's wish to stay behind.

"Just what exactly are you laughing at, Black?"

Caroline turned around to find a group of very large 7th year Slytherin boys approaching her, blocking her way to the common room. They forced her to back up a bit she felt very uneasy and readied herself for the worst that could happen.

"What's it to you? It's none of your business."

One of the larger boys spoke as the leader of the pack, "It becomes our business when we hear the way you trash talked to our Head of House like some common Hufflepuff. You don't deserve to be sorted into Slytherin House."

This commotion attracted the attention of other students who formed a circle around them, effectively cutting off any route of escape Caroline could have taken to avoid this nasty conflict that was brewing right in front of her. _Please don't make me do something to get kicked out again, not so soon!_ Caroline quietly wished.

"Wasn't my decision, that hat of yours that everyone goes through does the sorting, you should be arguing with it more than me."

"You petulant child, how dare you claim to know more than Professor Snape?" he hissed.

"Only because he assumed I knew nothing, I'm to thank your doing for the presumed ignorance of every student in his subject of expertise? That doesn't seem like a great way to show your reverence for your Head of House."

There were whispers behind her as other people from different houses started passing on the information that Caroline had back talked Snape and was no worse for wear. Along with that were extreme rumors of Caroline dueling with Snape and winning and other fantastical ideas. _Hrm, I'm going to have to put a stop to some of those when I get through with this_. Caroline thought. Before she could say anything more someone came up behind her putting an arm around her waist tugging her closer to their body. She looked over to see that it was Bill.

"What's with all the ruckus sweetheart? Are these fellas bothering you?"

Caroline gave him a questioning look before playing along with him, "Actually no, they were just leaving."

"If that's what the lady says then you all should get moving, no one touches my girlfriend." He said with a fierce intensity forcing the main attacker to back off a bit.

"So now you're consorting with a Gryffindor? You're on thin ice Black." He said before storming away along with the rest of his cronies.

As soon as they left Bill said aloud to the rest of the crowd, "Alright, its over, no fight here guys, move along."

He tugged Caroline along, still holding her with a firm grip around her waist to a less crowded hallway. He released her and gave her one of his charming grins.

"Sorry if I've imposed more of myself than you cared for back there, but I saw what was happening and as Head Boy I need to set an example through words and not through wands."

"Thanks for the help but I can take care of myself perfectly fine…" She smiled back pausing a bit before continuing, "Girlfriend?"

Bill shrugged and put an arm behind his head, "Well, that was the only thing I could think of that I could enforce with the sort of authority I have."

"Mmhm, sure." Caroline replied tersely, "Well, how exactly ARE you going to enforce this self imposed protection on me when they find out we aren't actually going out?"

He pondered for a moment before coming up with an idea, "Well this whole thing was because you stood up to Snape and took him head on and survived. I'm not doing so well in Potions and I need a passing grade, you can help me study in the library whenever you can."

Caroline grimaced, "I have a strict policy against tutoring people in subjects I'm exceptional at, I don't like to be doing all their work plus mine. Besides, because I was 'brave' to speak up to Snape I've got a detention and extra work which I'm not sure how long will last as I wasn't going to ask him when he gave it to me in case he decides I should have it for the rest of the year."

"That's okay, just come find me when you're ready. I could give you the password to my room but that might be too much of a good thing." He winked at her grinning madly.

-----------------------------------------------------

Bill walked her back to the Slytherin common room door and watched her go inside before walking away immensely content at having held her and claimed her as his own. He felt like celebrating. He grinned all the way back to his room, on the way he saw Caroline's friend, Meagan coming out of Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom waving goodbye to Professor Lupin, blushing madly the entire time. Meagan did a double take and blushed twice as red thinking the grin was for her. Bill didn't mind, he knew she had had a crush on him for a long time but never acted upon it. He probably would have this year had Caroline not been here. _I just never really felt this way before about a girl_, he justified to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------


	4. The Line Begins To Blur

A/N: This story is set 3 years before Harry's arrival at Hogwarts and will be more or less following canon articles wherever applicable, but when not its all original fiction guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters created by JKR soooo, don't sue, thanks.

-----------------------------------------------------

Caroline went to her room and washed her face to make her face cool down from the constant blushing she was doing all too recently. She still felt overly warm but that was slowly going away and moved to unlock the door before Meagan started knocking.

"Wow, you know you're really good at that."

"At what?"

"At what just happened! At knowing exactly when I'll arrive and unlocking the door, stuff like that."

Caroline shrugged, "6th sense I guess. So what happened after class between you and Remus?"

Meagan blushed again, "Oh he just came up to me and told me that I really should be taking notes during class and not stare at him the whole time."

Caroline laughed, "Awww! Meagan's got a crush on a teacher!"

"Shut up you whore!" She snickered before levitating one of the pillows from across the room at Caroline.

"Hey! That was totally uncalled for! Besides, who uses wands for pillow fights?" Caroline laughed loudly and threw the pillow back at Meagan. They fought for a bit then sat down on their respective beds.

Meagan was the first to speak, "So do you think I can look at your notes from today and copy them over?"

"Yea sure, we can do that now if you want."

"I suppose so, they've given us a crap load of homework to do, and it's only the first day! Bastards…well, everyone except Remus." She sighed heavily; turning to Caroline she noticed her demure expression.

"Hey Caroline…are you okay? Did anything happen while I was gone?"

Caroline snapped out of her reverie to reply, "Yea, yea I'm okay. Just that… well, I got assaulted in front of the Great Entrance."

Meagan jumped off her bed, "Oh my god by whom?! We've got to tell Professor Snape or Dumbledore!"

Caroline grimaced, "Actually, Professor Snape was more the cause apparently I insulted a group of 7th year Slytherin boys by my actions today in class so they decided to corner me after classes and…"

Meagan was fit to burst from the lack of clarity in Caroline's answer, "Well?? What happened?!"

Caroline took a deep breath before continuing, "Well, I was on my way to the common room after you stayed behind and was just looking over my notes to make sure they were legible and that you could understand them because sometimes when I take notes I make abbreviations that only I know. I was right in front of the door when they come out of nowhere. They accused me of insolence and not knowing my place in the social hierarchy here"

Meagan was about to fall off her bed she was leaning forward so much with her mouth gaping open, "And???"

Caroline took another deep breath to calm her nerves, "and then Bill came up behind me, grabbed me around the waist and claimed me as his girlfriend. He said that if anyone bothered me they'd have to answer to him."

Meagan fell backwards on her bed, "Oh…my…GOD! He _claimed_ you?" Sitting bolt upright, "Wait a minute, a Gryffindor going out with a Slytherin?!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Snape watched her leave his classroom with a smug grin on his face, _that ought to teach her never to underestimate me._ He got up and paced about the room purposely mixing up potion labels and making careful note of which ones he switched about to see if she would take note of their inappropriate placing as well as their mislabeling. If she was as good as she boasted to be, as good as she made him believe her to be, this was one student he would love and hate to have in his N.E.W.T class. As he sat back down at his desk to grade essays he became restless, losing concentration and being unnerved with the silence and the emptiness in the room.

"That's odd; I've never felt this way before about this room…" He mused aloud.

Giving up on the task at hand he let his mind pursue other thoughts, such as breaking through her stubbornness and forcing her to be submissive to his own will. A sense of superiority washed over him at this thought. He loved the imagined look of horror on her face as she obeyed his commands in the aftermath of a punishment he'd just given her and the way she moved quickly to comply... Suddenly he felt a tightening in his lower regions.

"BLOODY HELL!" He exhaled sharply, "How is this possible? She's a _student_! She's off limits! She's _illegal_."

But deep down he knew that wasn't going to be enough stop him.

-----------------------------------------------------

Meagan and Caroline went to the library to attempt some of their homework before dinner. On their way out of the Slytherin common room everyone was talking about the recent addition to Slytherin and her cockiness in Potions that day.

"Did you see the way Snape glared at her and how she didn't even blink!"

"I heard she was kicked out of every Wizarding school in America and that Hogwarts is her last chance!"

"No way!"

No one knew for sure whether any of the rumors were true, the only way to find out for sure was to either ask her or see if one of the teachers was willing to divulge that information. Bill and his group of friends sat huddled around their stack of books in an effort to finish with their immense loads of work. When the work was getting nowhere near completion their conversation drifted towards the recent events in the Entrance Hall today.

"You should leave her alone, she's probably got enough riding on her today what with all the extra homework she's bound to get from Snape in coming weeks." Said Sean Wood who was the only reasonable one in the group.

"Looks to me like she can probably take on an army of Snapes and not even break a sweat," said Jeremy in admiration, "I sure wish I could do that."

"Well maybe we'll get a chance to talk to her about these rumors, look she's coming in right now and heading this way!" Paul Kiedis exclaimed. "Who's that other Slytherin she's with?"

"She's one of Caroline's friends; I think they're also roommates." Bill stated.

They watched Caroline and Meagan as they headed in the direction of their table Bill was about to speak before Caroline stopped a couple tables down where some Ravenclaw girl was scribbling away at some History of Magic essay about an obscure moment in Giant History. They saw her standing next to a table filled with papers and books where the taller blonde haired Slytherin was busy introducing Caroline to a Ravenclaw girl. She stopped writing when she saw Caroline take a seat opposite her with Meagan to her right.

"Hey Meagan, how's it going?"

"Hi Nadia, Anyways, I'd like you to meet my new friend Caroline, she's also in Slytherin and we just happen to be roommates! Caroline, this is Nadia Gonzalez, Nadia, Caroline Black. Nadia comes from Puerto Rico! I think you too would get along really well."

"Really? That's awesome! I'm half Peruvian on my Mother's side, Hablas español?"

"Pero claro que si! Ay que bueno tener otra con quien hablar en mi propio idioma."

Both Caroline and Nadia chattered on in Spanish for a bit, definitely hitting it off marvelously.

"I met Nadia back in our third year when I saw her working on some Charms work which I needed help on. Since she was the only person in the library at the time I asked her and we've been good friends ever since."

"Alright, cool. We'll its nice to meet you Nadia, mind if we also sit here with you to do our homework?" Caroline inquired.

"Yea sure, here just push those books to the side."

They agreed to meet up together at Hogsmeade on the weekends and to generally hang out more often together. The guys watched them from behind their piles of books whispering to each other.

"Wow, did you see that? Since when does a Slytherin acknowledge someone not of their own house voluntarily?" Sean murmured to the others.

"That's because she's different from the rest of her house." Bill continued to stare.

"Nor would you see a normal one coming up to work on their homework together with a different house." Jeremy nodded.

"That gives me idea, okay here's what I want you guys to do…" Bill whispered his plan to his friends.

-----------------------------------------------------

Thanks to Nadia's amazing work ethic, Meagan, Caroline and Nadia finished all their work with enough time to relax on the grass outside before heading back inside for dinner. As they went to their respective tables to eat dinner, Meagan poked Caroline in the ribs with her elbow.

"Hey, what time did you have to go meet up with Snape for your detention?"

Caroline groaned, "Oh god, I think its around 8pm in the dungeons, don't tell me Snape's looking this way and that's why you remembered, I don't think I can stand another confrontation with him again."

Secretly Caroline was eagerly waiting till the time for her detention because it meant one on one time with Snape, all alone, together, in one room. Caroline peeked around Meagan to catch several glimpses of him sitting back perfectly straight at the High Table and always he'd happen to turn to meet her looks forcing Caroline to blush in embarrassment of being caught. She looked back to her plate then felt the uneasiness that comes from having someone staring intently at you, Caroline turned to meet the eyes of Bill Weasley who sat on the opposite side of the Hall but looking directly at her. Again she blushed but uncomfortably due to his unwavering eye contact. Bill grinned at her reaction sending nervous chills down Caroline's spine, it was then Caroline had the passing thought of: _oh god, what if he thinks I _like _him?_ He turned back towards his plate and not once during the rest of the meal did he look her way, calming her nerves somewhat.

-----------------------------------------------------

From the elevated vantage point from sitting at the High Table Snape was able to keep an eye on students whom he thought most likely to cause trouble without the need of looking up from his plate. He could watch them without their notice and no one would be the wiser. There was only one person he lifted his head completely in order to get an unimpeded view of and that was of the new girl who had the audacity to speak to him in so rude a manner. He caught her staring back at him and watched her turn as color flared to her cheeks. It was then that he remembered the vivid daydream he had earlier of her in complete obedience to him so that he too turned away. _Tonight's detention is but the first test I have for her to prove she is indeed capable of using the knowledge she spits out so easily_. Snape considered possible events that could occur for every prospective decision she could make tonight. _Tonight I'll see whether I should indulge her behavior for the sake of having someone to flaunt to the other Professors or to treat like all the rest of the dunderheads I usually have to teach_. He finished his meal quickly and left, he would be waiting for her, prepared for every course of action imaginable. _Hopefully_.

-----------------------------------------------------

Caroline finished her dinner, avoiding eating anything heavy as she hated having a full stomach then being made to bend over cleaning on her hands and knees. She arrived a few minutes before 8 o'clock to find the door to the dungeon classroom left ajar. Caroline knocked and called out for Professor Snape but heard no answer, seeing as how she was being made to wait she entered the classroom. Idly she walked around the room peeking into all the cupboards at the various ingredients and labels for each when she noticed some bottles were mislabeled. It was the bottle with preserved chicken feet that was labeled as containing frog legs, an odd mistake to see among the stores of someone as dedicated to their subject as Professor Snape is. Curious, she went through all the cupboards and began checking all their labels. She found more serious errors as she searched and when she completed the organization she wiped the dust from her hands on her robes and stood in the center of the room with a smug expression on her face.

"I guess he's not as careful about his subject as I thought." Caroline mused aloud.

"Oh I am quite meticulous about my art it makes me glad to her you say that as it only proves what a worthless student you are."

Snape appeared in the doorway, looking as if he'd been there all long watching her progress. He closed the door behind him and stepped up to where Caroline glared back at him. Caroline was all too aware of the small gap that separated their bodies.

"In that closet you will find some cleaning supplies, it is your job to leave all the cauldrons in the class spotless by the time I finish my paperwork."

Snape sat down at his desk putting his fingertips together, watching as Caroline went about the task he assigned her without much of a fight. He smiled to himself as he saw her approaching one of the cauldrons closest to him, _You won't find this task so easy to complete_, Snape mused. The moment Caroline took out her cleaning brush to scrub at the dirty cauldron it sprouted legs and ran away. She spun around a moment to glare at him and without a word tried to capture the fleeing cauldron to scour it down. Every time she got close to the first cauldron it would scamper closer to another cauldron causing that one to sprout legs and run about the classroom. She made several attempts to clean the damn things, and all without protest before she couldn't keep her temper in control any longer. Snape made a small chuckle at her expense, Caroline whirled around furious at the show she was putting on for his pleasure.

"What are you staring at me for?" Snape barked, "Get back to work."

Caroline's face was smeared with dust and dirt from chasing the cauldrons around the classroom. She bit her tongue and turned around refusing to look him in the eye, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her angered look on her face. Caroline took a deep breath and calmed herself, no instead of fighting the cauldron and giving him a show she would relax and evenly go about her assigned work. The moment she resolved herself to this notion the cauldrons settled down some and allowed her to scrub them clean almost to the point of lining up one by one and letting her go about her task. Snape was irate at her ability to control her temper and how she had been able to discover the correct method to approaching a jinxed object that refuses to do what you want it to. Before she finished cleaning all the cauldrons Snape put an abrupt stop to her work.

"Enough, its time for me to inspect your handiwork."

Caroline stepped aside, deeply irritated by his desire to force her to do wrong on so simple a task as what he had given her. Snape inspected the cauldron she was half finished with and raised an eyebrow in disapproval.

"This cauldron is still covered in filth you have failed to complete your detention. You will come back tomorrow at the same time and finish this mess you've created."

Caroline nodded and turned to leave, "I did not give you permission to leave you still have not completed the second part of your detention." Snape purred in satisfaction.

Caroline spun around at his command in shocked annoyance allowing Snape to continue with this preordained punishment of his.

"I see you have forgotten that you must organize all the ingredients within the cupboards for tomorrow refilling those that are empty."

At this impossible task Caroline couldn't help but retort back only barely keeping back her rage, "What you ask is the impossible, there simply isn't enough time right now to complete this task before dawn. Especially when most of the raw ingredients need to be hand picked and stored in order to guarantee their efficacy."

Snape put his hands in the arm mockingly, "Oh the poor child complains about not having enough time to do her work! Let's all take pity on her then and allow her to get off scot free! There aren't going to be any easy ways out of doing the work I give you, Black. See that you remember that notion, so I do not have to punish you further for your lack of intelligence."

Caroline gritted her teeth, "Yes, _sir_."

"Now that's a good girl, see how simple it is to do what I ask? Your extra assignment for tomorrow is this: Brew me a sample of the Draught of Living Death. Have it ready before you come to detention. If it is not satisfactory you will brew it again and again until you get it right."

The clock chimed 10 o'clock as soon as he finished. Caroline was startled to see how quickly the time had passed. Snape, though still willing to keep her working for him further was not one to pass up a good night's sleep baby sitting an insolent student after hours. Motioned for Caroline to leave, before she reached the door he spoke.

"You may go, tomorrow have the potion ready for me. I expect that you also have all your other homework completed as well, I will be keeping my eyes on your progress stumble and I WILL take means to correct your impudent decisions. This is not the right way to go about getting proper attention. Out of all my students you have the greatest potential."

"Aye aye Captain." Caroline mock saluted and ran out the door before Snape could shut it on her.

Caroline ran back to her dorm room and filled Meagan in on the detention and that for extra work she had to make the Draught of Living Death by 8 o'clock tomorrow.

"But Caroline! That potion takes two full weeks to complete! It's impossible to make in one day! How can he expect you to actually do the assignment then?"

Caroline grinned back at Meagan and shook her head, "Don't worry about that, I've got it all figured out." With that Caroline pulls out the Time-Turner her mother gave her for her birthday on her eleventh birthday. "Why worry about the shortness of time when I can wind it back and use it to my advantage?"

Meagan gasped then smiled impishly, "You know you're going to let me use that every so often."

"Oh Meagan, but of course!"

-----------------------------------------------------

The first week soon ended and everyone welcomed the weekend's respite from classes. For third years, the students were allowed to go to Hogsmeade on certain weekends, but the older students were free to go at any time during the weekends. Delighted at the break in the rigid studying routine Caroline immediately took advantage of the free trip. She had had enough of these castle walls and was fit to burst what with all the restrictions set on students: No wandering the halls at night. _But how is one supposed to explore the castle when we're stuck studying all day?_ No entering the Forbidden Forest. _But I want to see the Centaurs!_ Everyone must obey the curfew. _I'm not a bloody toddler who needs a bedtime!_ Meagan and Nadia showed her around the town and otherwise had good fun running about the place. The trio eventually ended up in the Three Broomsticks where they ordered a round of root beers seeing as how Caroline despised the butterbeers they typically sold. After the root beers were served the conversation turned to Professor Snape, specifically the memorable event that Caroline was so keen on remembering on her first day at Hogwarts.

Nadia let loose a glorious belly laugh, "Caroline you weirdo, getting all turned on by Mr. Cruel Majesty."

Caroline giggled, "Oh Nadia! It's not just me, but Meagan's got a crush on a teacher too! Go on, tell her Meagan!"

Meagan pouted, "Aww, why should I?"

"Because if I told then you have to tell too."

"Now that's some backwards logic there." Nadia laughed.

Caroline was beside herself holding her sides fit to burst, "Come on! If you don't tell her I will!"

"Okay! Okay! … Remus…I like Professor Lupin." Meagan sighed. "Well Nadia spill, it's your turn."

Nadia blushed, "I really like Sirius Black…and I suppose Professor Lupin for his intellect."

"But I thought Sirius Black was a killer on the loose!" cried Caroline.

"Well yea, its all part of the allure you know?" Nadia winked.

All three girls began to giggle amongst themselves about their older male crushes. They finished their drinks and made a stop at Honeydukes for a few sweets. It was still a bright sunny day, and with no homework to do they were at a loss at what to do when Nadia came up with a great idea for them all.

"Hey, want to go swimming in the lake? There's a Giant Squid whose really friendly, come on while the water's still warm!"

"A Giant Squid? But don't they only live in the deepest part of the Pacific Ocean? What the fuck is a marine organism doing in a freshwater lake?!" cried Caroline.

Nadia nodded in amusement, "Yes, yes I know it's delusional to think of it in that manner, but face it, we're in a magical environment so anything goes."

"Next thing you know pigs will sprout wings and will be household pets!" Meagan joked.

"You know, I think my cousin did that to a pig on my Uncle's farm." Nadia said in reply.

They all rushed over to the lake but while Meagan and Nadia were conjuring up some swim suits Caroline had a most devious idea. She helped Meagan and Nadia pile up their clothes on the shoreline and put charms on them just in case someone thought it funny to take their clothes away.

"Hey, I just remembered I had to finish up some more potions homework" Caroline rolled her eyes while she told them.

"Alright, maybe you can finish early and join us later?" Nadia offered.

Caroline shrugged and was off towards the castle, as soon as she was out of eyesight from Meagan and Nadia she ran towards the back entrance to the Great Hall. Using a mirror she had brought with her and charmed to reveal what was around the corner she made sure there was no one in the room when she entered.

-----------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Translations:

"Hablas Español?"

"**Do you speak Spanish?**"

"Pero claro que si! Ay que bueno tener otra con quien hablar en mi propio idioma!"

"**But of course! Oh this is great having someone else I can talk to in my proper language!**"


	5. Mischievous Machinations

The weekend soon ended and they were once again back to the grind of daily overloads of homework and studying. It became almost routine for Caroline, going to class, eating lunch, class again, then dinner and always in between everything hurrying to finish up the extra potions assignment Snape would give her and turn it in before her nightly detention in the Potions classroom where she would stay with Snape and he would mercilessly test her finished assignment for perfection. Soon a whole month had passed in this same fashion. While eating breakfast midweek with Meagan, Caroline was fed up with the tedious nature of this cycle. She missed Adriana and the way she would joke with Caroline alleviating her boredom in a healthy manner and allowed Caroling another outlet for release that didn't involve her expulsion from a school. Even though Caroline still kept contact with Adriana via owl post, it just wasn't the same without her.

"Meagan, I'm bored to tears." Caroline sighed into her oatmeal.

Meagan shrugged, "Well, what do you want me to do about it. You're literally drowning in extra work, Snape is hounding your every move and you never get to bed before 11. Take it easy for once before you kill yourself from overwork!"

"Yea but that's not the same. The homework is easy, super easy, it bores me to tears, this place is tedious I hate it! According to all their guidelines here I'm already an excellent conjurer, so why can't I graduate already? I don't have anything else to do while I'm here so I might as well make use of my abilities."

Meagan was intrigued by this conversation, usually Caroline said very little or would only input whatever opinionated amount conversation required, but for the most part she wasn't all that talkative. Granted they were all busy, Caroline more than most though she didn't seem to show it. Meagan probed further, "I take it you've found something that would distract you enough?"

Caroline grinned madly with a twinkle in her eye, "Oh have I ever! This is to be the greatest use of magic without being caught ever!"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Remember a couple weeks back when I started to disappear for days at a time but would always show up in class?"

Meagan anxiously replied, "Yea, I wondered what you were up to and thought it might have been something cool but since you never mentioned where you went I didn't put much thought into it."

Caroline shook her head, "Well you were right! During that time I was spending my time here in the Great Hall, testing the spells placed on the ceiling and ways to tweak it to what I want to show."

Meagan was eagerly listening now, "And? I take it you found a way…"

"Yes!" Caroline was gleeful, "By dinner time on Friday things should get very interesting around here. I've also staged another event to go off sometime in the early morning which will implicate me, not to worry it'll look like more of an accident on account of meeting up with the poltergeist and suffering his wrath."

"Wow, looks like you've got this all planned out."

"Well duh, I've only spent the last few weeks on this! This is a huge solo undertaking!" Caroline was ecstatic.

"Alright! Alright! I get it, its huge…any chance of letting me in on the details?"

"I don't want you or Nadia to get involved too much, you're both on a need-to-know basis for now, but I'm fairly confident you'll be able to put two and two together. I am going to need your help, from both of you."

"Sure no problem, what do you need?"

-----------------------------------------------------

Snape watched Caroline in the following weeks after her first detention with him and was growing more confident in his decision to have Caroline take the N.E.W.T for Potions at the end of this year instead of waiting a whole other year which would be a waste of her talent. He had a proposal he was meaning to ask of Dumbledore first thing tomorrow requesting that he take the girl under his tutelage. Snape wanted her education to be wholly complete and to master the same skills and spells he had. In essence, he wanted her as his apprentice, if he could push Dumbledore to allow her to take all the important N.E.W.Ts at the end of this year, she could still remain in the school for the minimum of tests she would like to take but would then be able to direct her full attention to mastering the skills Snape wished to teach her.

Snape had no need to check up on her potions, they were always perfect ever since his first private encounter with her. He smiled at that memory, inwardly of course. It was then that he got his idea to ask Dumbledore for permission to transfer Caroline into his 7th year N.E.W.T level Potions class. Spaces were reserved for only those he chose personally to attempt the test and those who were forced to take it for career reasons. Unfortunately that class had an abysmally low pass rate and was as of yet to have an exceptional student as none had ever had her knack for the subject. He watched her this morning with renewed interest, she came in smiling, and was soon grinning madly animatedly talking to her roommate at breakfast. She was giving furtive glances about the room making sure no one paid her too much attention. _How foolish_, he thought, _why would you have any cause to worry when you're speaking softly in a crowded room?_

She kept up the motions but then again she had been doing that a lot lately, like she was sizing up the place, taking notice of every minute detail no matter how insignificant. Snape turned to look across the hall at the Gryffindor table, _could it be for him she's being so insecure about_? Snape wondered. He sneered in the direction of the Gryffindor table, how he hated their smug, false sense of superiority. Right now he was able to spot one Gryffindor in particular, a certain member of the Weasley family, called Bill. The damned good looking boy was the talk of the school, yesterday he overheard the retelling of how on the first day that boy had walked right up to Caroline, placed an arm around her and claimed her as his girlfriend. Snape snarled at the thought, _imagine that a Gryffindor going out with a Slytherin, its preposterous_! He recently caught sight of the way they looked at each other so warmly, he despised them both, Bill because of his house, Caroline because of her weakness for that Bill character. He did his best to keep them apart by giving Caroline loads of extra work to do and otherwise keeping track of her class schedule, but he couldn't do anything about their weekend time. As much as he hated to admit he could only give her so many unwarranted detentions without causing curiosity into his affairs. He glared angrily at Bill's head, _I will not let you interfere with my plans for her future._

-----------------------------------------------------

Jeremy Avery, the Quidditch Captain for the Gryffindor team caught sight of Snape leering in their direction, he poked Bill in the sides and slyly moved his eyes up to the High Table. Bill pretended to drop something behind him and caught sight of the loathing hatred from Snape. He saw Snape turn around and watch Caroline as she playfully chatted with her friend Meagan seemingly unaware of all the attention she was getting just now.

"Hey guys, do you get the feeling that Snape doesn't want me anywhere near his pretty little Slytherin?" Bill spoke in lowered tones so only his friends would hear.

Paul Kiedis, also on the Quidditch team but as a Chaser nodded, "Yea, in fact, the other day I was walking past a group of Hufflepuffs who were talking about you and Caroline on the first day and how you rescued her from a brawl with a bunch of Slytherin guys, and Snape walked by. He heard them talking and developed one of the worst grimaces I've ever seen the man put on. I think he's jealous."

"Jealous of what?" Bill questioned, "He's a bloody professor! He can do whatever the fuck he wants to keep me away from her and don't think I haven't noticed that he's tried. What with his giving her excessive amounts of work and just otherwise keeping her locked up in his dungeon all day doing Potions work." Bill was exasperated every time he tried to speak to her somehow Snape was influencing the turn of events. Forcing Caroline to hurriedly go down to the dungeons for more work, or go to her room to finish more work for the rest of her classes, and even immediately after dinner report to Snape for her nightly detentions.

"It's not fair that he can keep her working constantly like that! She needs a break." Bill determinedly said, "Here's what we're going to do..."

-----------------------------------------------------

Caroline sat at her desk peacefully listening to Professor McGonagall's instructions on how to transfigure a tea cup into any mammalian animal they wanted, wordlessly she smiled to Meagan thinking, _Oh god, the last time I had to do this I got expelled_, as they paired up, Meagan and Caroline together with Caroline going first.

"Last time I waited on Adriana to see if she got her spells right I got expelled, I kinda don't want to inflict the same karma on myself again if you don't mind."

"Not at all, besides, I'll get to see how it's done."

Caroline perfectly transfigured her tea cup into an adorable tabby kitten that they both crooned over. Meagan turned her cup into an equally complex but not quite as adorable insect.

"Oh! How come I can't make it turn into a kitten like yours?" Meagan frowned.

Caroline stifled some giggles, "Well for one thing, you have to _think_ of the animal that you want to turn the object into, like a gecko. Watch."

Caroline turned her kitten into a spotted gecko.

"Wow, I'll never be that good, at best I can change it into something else but not quite what I want."

"It all takes practice, don't worry I can show you some tricks before we go to bed tonight."

"Okay, but don't you have Potions work to do?"

Caroline smirked back at Meagan with a mischievous grin, "Time Turner."

Meagan slapped her forehead, "Duh! Should have thought of that."

Professor McGonagall swooped to their area to check up on their assignment as usual she gave Caroline high marks.

"Well Miss Black, I see you have mastered the more advanced topics in Transfiguration already, perhaps I am being too easy on you and you are holding back from your true level in my class as Professor Snape suspects of your Potions work?" Professor McGonagall queried as she raised an eyebrow.

Before Caroline could dissuade her of this line of thinking the door swung open and framed in the door's opening was none other than Professor Snape. Caroline looked down at her cell phone's clock, _damn him, on time yet again, good thing I finished my work before the sound of the door slamming open shifted my aim_. Caroline gratefully thought.

"Good afternoon Minerva, I have come to check up on Caroline's progress. I trust everything is above satisfactory in her assignment?"

Professor McGonagall turned towards Caroline as she caught her slumping shoulders at his drawling speech, she felt some sympathy for the girl after all the torment she's going through at having caught Professor Snape's high regard. She shook her head in understanding when Caroline turned around. Caroline gave her a small smile of acknowledgement before erasing her face of any emotion.

"Good afternoon Severus, yes she is doing very well in my class, I have neither complaints nor any suspicions about her not performing to her fullest. She is highly skilled in Transfiguration."

"Excellent. May I inspect her handiwork and at your permission have Miss Black demonstrate her ability?"

This was more of a command than a request and Minerva knew she wouldn't be able to deter him from doing exactly as he wished. She had heard rumors from among the other Professors who hinted at Severus's desire to take Caroline as his apprentice. So far nothing had been certain but at the rate he was going about checking up on her progress those rumors seemed very true.

"You may, today they are transfiguring inanimate objects into living organisms of varying sizes."

Snape nodded in acknowledgement and proceeded to take a seat opposite his favored pupil's desk. She saw Caroline shrug in dismay at having to perform for him yet again.

"Well Miss Black? Turn that lizard back into its inanimate form and then into the following three animals: A goat with black spots and a white coat, a leopard with crisscrossing red and blue stripes and a dragonfly with the head of a hummingbird."

Caroline nodded and proceeded to transform her gecko back into the tea cup then into each of the three animals Snape had ordered. Snape was thrilled when Caroline finished his request and watched as the mutant dragonfly-hummingbird creature flitted about the room.

"Excellent. As always. I shall be waiting for you outside after the bell." Snape goaded.

Everyone was silent as he left, as soon as the door closed behind him Professor McGonagall spoke aloud to the class.

"Alright class, your homework for tonight if you haven't successfully done so in class is to practice your transfiguration spells until you can perform them as flawlessly as you have seen them done just now. I expect no less from my students. You are all dismissed."

Everyone stood up to pack, Caroline's mood went from comfortable to discontent the moment Snape had entered the room. She stood ready to leave when Professor McGonagall called her back.

"Miss Black, remain in your seat a moment."

Caroline nodded and turned to Meagan telling her she would meet up with her as soon as she got away from Snape for lunch. Professor McGonagall watched Meagan leave before speaking to Caroline and locking the door with a flick of her wand.

"Caroline," she began in a motherly tone, "I've noticed, that is to say, all of the Professors have noticed the way Severus is treating you, as one of his favorites and otherwise hounding your every step. We do not agree with his method of seeing that you achieve high marks in your classes, I will gladly put myself between him and you to make sure he worries less and gives you more breathing room."

Professor McGonagall was known as a strict and equally as imposing a figure as Professor Snape but with more concern for the well being of her students, naturally this balance was appealing to Caroline to have in an instructor as it meant less probing into her affairs.

"Professor McGonagall, while I appreciate your concern for my well-being, you don't have to go out of your way for me. I'm perfectly capable of handling Professor Snape on my own." Caroline smiled back.

Minerva held her gaze a moment longer before speaking, "Alright, but I will continue to be vocal in your cause and hopefully be able to convince Severus into easing up a bit."

"Thank you Professor McGongall, really."

Minerva unlocked the door allowing a somewhat irritated Snape to enter, confused as to why the door was locked. There was a brief stare down between the two Professors before either spoke.

"Minerva."

"Severus."

Snape nodded, "I am her Head of House and I have final word over my student's educational matters. I trust you will respect any decision I make on behalf of my student."

"I will respect your wishes but I will not idly stand by and watch you work a gifted student to death with endless assignments and detentions without saying something. For goodness sake!"

Snape grimaced and turned to leave grabbing Caroline by her upper arm as she hastily gathered her things together. Once outside Caroline shook off his vice like grip and rearranged her things, she followed him as they walked through the halls passing one of the courtyards before Snape stopped to face her.

"What have you been telling people? Are you trying to garner pity out of all this? You will not get my attention that way and you will not earn my respect if you continue."

Caroline stood defiant, "Sir, I have not been trying to 'garner pity' from people, I am above that and am capable of taking matters into my own hands. But I will let you know since you are seemingly unaware of the sort of treatment you are giving me by singling me out from the rest. It's so much that even other Professors have started to talk about it."

Snape was at odds with himself, how stupid he felt for not having noticed the changes that were taking place without the stealth he had desired. In his zeal to keep Caroline from everyone he had put all the attention on himself and her. In a moment of genuine sincerity on his part, he knelt to face her. The sudden change from his usual stiff and gruff self surprised Caroline, her eyes widened

"Please understand, just because you have the greatest potential out of all of my students, it does not mean I will expect less of you like your other teachers who seem content with just the average."

He stood brusquely adding before leaving, "You do not have to come in for extra work tonight."

Caroline watched him go, rooted to her spot at what just happened, _did he? Did Snape just _cancel_ detention?_

-----------------------------------------------------

Snape headed to Dumbledore's office. He disliked the buffoon's method for dealing with others, but as the Headmaster and one of the few people who trusted Snape completely, he was willing to deal with it.

"Dumbledore, sir." He knocked carefully on the door while he opened it.

"Ah! Severus! How nice to see you, may I offer you a sweet?"

"No thank you. I have a request to ask of you, sir."

Dumbledore motioned for Snape to sit before him, as they took their seats Dumbledore again offered him a sweet which he again politely declined.

"What will you have of me Severus?"

Now that his moment to ask had come he wasn't entirely sure he was willing to go through with it. _Damn me and this insecurity, it has been plaguing me all too often these days_. He thought darkly.

"Dumbledore, Albus, I would like to make a request to have a student take my class's N.E.W.T at the end of this year."

"You can't mean to say Caroline Black now do you?"

Snape was a bit taken aback. He hadn't expected Dumbledore to know why he had wanted to speak to him, just that it involved a student's accelerated studies.

"In fact, I do. I believe her to be working at below her level and not because she isn't working to her full potential. She is, as much as she can, but the N.E.W.T coursework is far too simple to challenge her decently. I wish to have her take all her N.E.W.Ts at the end of this year rather than waiting until her 7th year. For her 7th year I wish to take her on as my Potions apprentice, where she will be properly stimulated…mentally and academically."

Dumbledore merely smiled back at him, that knowing smile. Somehow the man seemed to know his every thought, _aren't _I_ supposed to be the superb Occulmens_? Chagrined from the stare he waited for Dumbledore to respond.

"I'm afraid I simply cannot do that Severus, unless of course it is Caroline's wish. I find it will not bring her any harm if she is allowed to stay where she is until after the Christmas holidays. By then we will ask her and abide by her wishes, I simply cannot force a student to take tests when they feel they are not ready for them."

Snape nodded, this was as much as he would be getting from the old wizard, for today at least. He would come in every few days for as long as it took to get him to change his mind sooner.

-----------------------------------------------------


	6. Complication

A/N: This story is set 3 years before Harry's arrival at Hogwarts and will be more or less following canon articles wherever applicable, but when not its all original fiction guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters created by JKR soooo, don't sue, thanks.

---------------------------------------------------

After dinner the girls went back to their dormitory to study in the common room. 

"Hey Caroline could you help me out on some of this Transfiguration homework?"

Caroline looked up from her reading of yet another Potions textbook Snape had provided for her extended studies.

"Sure, what do you need help on?" Caroline marked the page she was on and stretched before heading over.

Caroline helped Meagan out on her Transfiguration homework before Meagan decided it was late and headed to bed. Caroline meanwhile wasn't able to get to sleep as she was all nerves because of what Snape had told her in privacy that afternoon. Instead she put a cloak on over her robe to ward off the cold of night and exited the Slytherin common room. So far she hadn't been caught, upon seeing Mrs. Norris within her first week she adored the tabby cat and fed her scraps from her plate which she saved for that purpose. Caroline couldn't understand why people hated her so as she was extremely friendly with her. Then again she DID feed her and fawned over her and otherwise spoiled the cat. Caroline heard a soft scratching on the stone and turned around.

"Why hello there precious," she smiled as she crouched down to pet Mrs. Norris gently scratching behind her ear which elicited rumbling purrs. "Aw, aren't you adorable, here's some cheese I saved from dinner earlier today."

Mrs. Norris put her paw on Caroline's hand to thank her and gladly accepted the cheese licking her whiskers fastidiously after eating. Caroline patted her head again before leaving. It was Caroline's custom to take walks at night when she couldn't sleep which she developed after her subsequent changes from school to school. _It also wasn't so bloody freezing back home as it is here, my fingers have gone numb_! She thought bitterly as she forgot to bring her gloves. She had walked down countless stone hallways and was midway through a stair case when it decided to move. Generally she didn't mind when they did this when she walked as she delighted in having someplace new to discover. But as soon as the staircase stopped moving and she could at last reach the top step she heard a grating voice behind her, footsteps echoing on the stone floor. She saw his shadow reflected on the wall from his torch and recognized it as the bald head of the caretaker, owner of Mrs. Norris. His cat might like her but Filch despised any and all students who thought themselves above the rules. Caroline fled down the hallway she faced, at the sound of her footsteps she heard his quicken. She hid behind a suit of armor and waited for him to pass. She could hear him muttering the whole way down the hall, "I know you're here, I heard you running! Your first mistake was being out!"

Caroline watched him leave and saw the light from his torch dim to black shadows and pale moonlight once more. Breathing a sigh of relief she continued on with her walk calming her heart which thumped madly at the prospect of getting caught. She thought back to what Snape had told her that afternoon, how his eyes seemed to show concern for her that wasn't there all those times spent in detention together, those dreamy dark fathomless pools which drew her in. The way he knelt before her, putting his hands on her shoulders, the deep baritone of his voice which made her tremble deep inside. She didn't want to let herself think about him that way, he was her professor, her teacher. She had had enough of perverted Headmasters at her previous school. She would have liked to stay there had it not been for Marvelous. _Well there's no point in wishing for the past, what's done is done_. She sighed heavily again, _I miss Adriana, I miss my friends, why do I force myself to move from place to place when I know I could stay at one and be as perfect a student as can be, why?_

Her train of thoughts focused for the moment on her utter loneliness, she liked the school, she liked Meagan but she missed the familiar aspects of home. Caroline did not notice that Filch had taken a circuitous route to intersect her path. He appeared to her left and caught the hood of her cloak.

"Aha! Thought you could get away from me could you? We'll see about that, now **march**!"

He marched her down to his office where he hung all his chains and handcuffs which he polished daily. He peered at her robes, "Eh, from Slytherin House are you? Ooo, Professor Snape is going to have a field day with you. Wait here while I fetch him."

The color drained from her face, "No! No don't drag Professor Snape into this! Just tell me what my detention is and I'll go back to my room, you can follow me to make sure I do! Please! You don't have to let him know!"

Mr. Filch had a hideous grimaced on his face, "Yer right to be afraid of him Missy, and I won't be taking any excuses from you. Oh yes, I'm going to get Professor Snape right this instant!"

With that he locked the door behind him despite Caroline's protests. She slumped in her chair close to tears, she had just received the first bit of praise from Professor Snape since she had arrived and now she had ruined it by her stupid habit of hers. She caught sight of a peculiar looking piece of parchment paper that was folded up several times on Filch's desk. Caroline approached the paper and the pages flashed some writing at her.

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot & Prongs invite Caroline to share in some Hogwarts secrets never to be released to the students…until now._

"Hah, sounds kinda cheesy to me."

_Cheesy my ass girlie!_

Caroline could have sworn she saw the paper form a roguish grin as the words appeared. Shrugging she decided to hide the folded parchment papers in her robes. It wasn't long before Mr. Filch arrived with Professor Snape in tow, since Filch hadn't asked nor known her name, Professor Snape had come with the mind of punishing some minor student whom he didn't feel much admiration for. As Filch stepped aside to allow Snape entrance Snape's face turned to dismay. Caroline hung her head in shame. Snape's eyes bored into her penitent pose without mercy.

"Like I said Professor, don't know her name but she's from your house from her robes. She begged me not to get you she did, but you know I can't resist torturing unruly students." Filch chuckled.

"Yes, I know." Snape drawled. "Up you wretched excuse for a Slytherin. Mr. Filch, I will take it from here, thank you for alerting me."

Mr. Filch bowed his head and closed the door behind Caroline. She walked behind Professor Snape with her head still bowed in shame. After a while Snape spoke, "You have disappointed me Caroline."

At the use of her first name and not 'Miss Black' Caroline raised her head, "Sir?"

"I thought you were better than the rest. You've disappointed me Caroline." He said a second time watching with a hint of satisfaction as his remark stung her.

Somehow Caroline found the courage to speak though her voice trembled she meant every word, "Professor, sir, I'm so very sorry for disappointing you. I have no excuse for my actions. But sir if I may speak freely?"

Snape nodded in affirmation.

"I never asked for you to single me out. I never asked for any of the special treatment that you've given me. I don't see why I am so important to you, how I've managed to capture your attention."

He shook his head, "You have my attention now but not my _proper_ attention, if I were truly interested in you as you so imagine I would have gone to much greater lengths to acquire _ALL_ of your time. Right now I am only looking out for the best interests of my House and with a mind on your history, which shows that when you are overburdened with work you cannot of will not commit so many infractions." He ended smugly.

Caroline's competitiveness flared up the moment he stopped talking, _oh so he thinks he _KNOWS_ me now does he? I'll show him, I'll show him tomorrow night in fact! Screw whatever deliberations I was having before about my prank, its on Professor Snape_.

Both said nothing more and soon were at the door leading to the Slytherin common room. Caroline held her head high with a smug grin causing Snape to give her a perplexed look before retiring into his thoughts about her odd behavior. As soon as the doors closed and Caroline was alone in her room she drew the curtains around her four poster bed and cast a _Lumos_ spell to read what the parchment gave her.

"So tell me what you do?" she whispered, "if I may be so bold in asking."

_Why certainly! Padfoot, would you do the honors?_

_I don't know Prongs, should we make her _Solemnly swear

_To what, Moony? Is she _up to no good _tonight?_

_Padfoot has it right, she should swear and when we're finished perhaps her _mischief _will be _managed!

_Wormtail, Padfoot and Moony I agree, now, Miss Caroline, would you please tap your wand to the parchment at the bequest of our very kind words?_

Caroline paused to wonder exactly what Prongs meant, but their small conversation was still inked to the paper in front of her and hadn't yet disappeared, a curious change in the font appeared around certain words. She thought for a moment then smiled deliberately, _Oh, these guys are good._ Caroline put her wand to the parchment and spoke, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Immediately the writing disappeared and a map of Hogwarts inked its way onto the parchment. Caroline was grinning ear to ear she could definitely make use of this tomorrow.

"But how am I to prevent anyone from using this other than me?"

_Tap your wand again a second time and remember the words._

"Well that was vague enough. Hrm…" Caroline muttered, remembering the last few sentences in their conversation until it clicked, "Oh but of course!" She tapped her wand again speaking, "Mischief managed." And Caroline triumphantly watched as the inked lines of the map disappeared from sight as quickly as they had come. "Oh this is good, my dear sirs, I salute you."

_Thank you my dear, from all of us._

Again she could have sworn she saw a face of a rather handsome dark haired wizard wink back at her.

-----------------------------------------------------

In the morning Meagan, Nadia and Caroline were hard at work in the library on their assignments before heading to breakfast when Caroline got a most impish grin on her face.

"Hey guys, I'm just letting you know now, that something's going down in the Great Hall tonight."

Both Meagan and Nadia stopped writing on their parchments to stare at Caroline.

"Okay, first off, what are you going to do and secondly, when?" Nadia questioned.

"To answer the second question first, duh Nadia I said it's going to be tonight! You'll know when it happens and as for the first question same thing. You'll know when you see it, just be sure to stay dry." Caroline winked.

Nadia and Meagan grinned widely, Caroline had been out of sorts since September and it was now mid-October. Aside from her occasional prank about the school she hadn't done anything major. Nor could anyone pin it to her, Mr. Filch suspected more Peeves before her but he didn't like her impish qualities either. Caroline had already performed the charm she needed, though it had taken quite a bit of effort to break through the protective spells that prevented her from doing just this. All she needed to do was set the magical sky above them in the great hall to the type of weather she wanted, a heavy thunderstorm.

Caroline waved them ahead of her while she picked up the rest of her things before joining Meagan at their table for breakfast. As she was exiting the library and passing by a nearby courtyard she caught sight of Bill about to create a nasty explosion with the two potion ingredients he was mixing.

"Hey, you know you really shouldn't do that, you know, mixing those two items in your hand. You could start a nasty explosion with those."

Bill looked up hesitantly, "Oh, well, thanks, I can never get this stuff right."

"I didn't know you could be so accident prone."

Bill flashed Caroline a grin, "Circumstantial accidents are my forte."

Caroline smirked, "Alright. Here I'll help you with your potion. Let me have a look at your ingredients and maybe I can show you how to speed up the process and simpler ways to go about potions making in general.

"Thanks sweetheart, you're a life saver."

"Good," Caroline winked, "hmm, well, according to these ingredients making this potion shouldn't take more than 30 minutes."

"Wow, you must be really good with this, I can't do Potions, I'm much better at Arithmancy though."

"Arithmancy? What's that?" Caroline raised her eyebrow as she went about making Bill's potion. She liked the friendly banter.

"Well, Arithmancy is about the magical properties of numbers."

"Oh cool, so it's just like an upper level math course then, except for the 'magical properties' part of course." She chuckled.

She was just about to finish Bill's potion when an angry Snape came down on them. Passing the courtyard and noticing first the bright flame that was the trademark Weasley hair, only secondly did he notice the person standing next to his cauldron and showing him, _practically DOING his work for him_! Snape tolerated the gossip about that Weasley boy and his Slytherin girl being together but he simply could not allow these outrageous behaviors of hers continue. Professor Snape was not one to scream and shout causing his face to redden to show his anger, instead his hatred smoldered into a cold and cruel tone. The quieter he got, the worse his temper.

"Miss Black, just what in the name of Salazar Slytherin doing you think you are doing? The assignment he was given is not a group project. Everyone is to make their own potions. 5 points from Slytherin."

"Well excuuuse me sir, I was only offering my assistance to Bill here because I saw that he needed a few pointers. I assume that is alright considering we are not in class and cheating on a class assignment, I have no intention of letting him slip by with my potion but teaching him how to create one flawlessly as you have so instilled in me these past weeks."

Snape was furious but he could find no legitimate reason to punish her further, _except of course, I don't really need an excuse to keep her working for me…and I do so love to hear her beg._

"Very well, if you think your knowledge proficient enough to tutor others, you will aid me in replenishing my personal stores and as usual I expect your customary perfection in all your potions." He sneered lightly at her vanishing in a billowing cloud of black robes.

-----------------------------------------------------

After he had left her last night at her common room door Snape couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.

"It wasn't so much as I was disappointed in you." He said aloud to the empty air around him.

Filch's words to him that morning renewed his interest in her, _she begged_, he mused darkly. He loved hearing that she begged for his ignorance, he would have loved it even more had it been him she had been begging to. For some reason he was being plagued by increasing thoughts in that direction. Lately he'd only daydream about Caroline in various compromising positions. Fully clothed still, he dared not think of her in any further circumstances least he grow accustomed to such thoughts and slip up. He could not afford to lose his outward appearance as a darkly foreboding figure. Snape relished the fact that he was the most feared of Professors. But something troubled Snape recently he had been going through Caroline's previous school files. Something he did with all students whose names came to him flagged for some previous incident in their history that stood out. In Caroline's file sent from her last American Wizarding Institution, Snape noticed that though they knew she was highly capable of being put into the advanced classes for her age she was refused. Supposedly on the grounds that she was much too immature to handle the work load which was contrary to his, though quite limited, experience where he noted the amount of work she had to complete directly affected how much free time she had to spend devising schemes. On top of her education being one giant mess, each school had varying standards causing her to be put so far back it's a wonder she's learned as much as she has.

Another thing that bothered Snape was her last name.

"Of course it's not possible it's too obvious a connection! Besides, that name is fairly common, no need to worry about it." Snape spoke to himself as he paced about his room, he dozed on and off fitfully and was eager for morning to arrive so he could get into his daily routine.

He had made sure of it by cross referencing her genealogy with that of the Pureblood Black Family's and had been confident in there not being a trace to connect them. According to Caroline's heritage her father's family was an American, mixed Muggle and Wizard blood while her mother was a Pureblood from South America. The only odd part was that family history on her father's side did not extend further back than her grandfather, but such gaps are quite common in mixed Muggle and Wizard blood families. But she did have the same mischievous spirit as one of his tormentors during his time at Hogwarts, Sirius Black. Who, thankfully was locked behind bars at Askaban Prison for multiple counts of murder.

Snape was deep in his reverie, again dozing off for a bit before his internal clock woke him up to start his daily routine. He yawned and stretched a bit before jumping into the shower to help wake him up. He wiped away the condensed water from the mirror and stared at himself, taking note of some dark circles forming under his eyes from the lack of a restful sleep. Growing irritated with his appearance he dressed and was out to prowl the halls for disobeying students on his way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As soon as Snape rounded the corner he caught a flash of bright red among the deep browns and grays of the stone and trees slowly losing their leaves which turned shades of red, yellow and orange before falling off leaving the trees bare. Right next to the red hair of that dreaded Bill Weasley was none other than the deep honey brown of Caroline, he saw her bent over a cauldron pushing back a loose strand of hair behind her ear before smiling prettily at Bill. He couldn't idly stand by and let that Gryffindor get away with this outrage, he was still angered with confusion over how no matter the amount of work he gives her, Caroline always manages to complete it somehow. Although much drained from her rush, she completed everything he gave her flawlessly. He would purposely mess up minor things in her work in order to keep her longer in his presence. But one thing he would not tolerate is others using her skills for their advantage, like this Bill seemed keen on doing. What irritated him more was that she let him unknowingly at least she let that boy get away with using her. Snape would not let anyone use her for cheating if he had anything to do about it. Like a dark cloud approaching the horizon he rained on them his discontentment receiving Caroline's even stares and smart mouthed replies. When he told her she would be personally helping to replenish his private stores he grinned in triumph. _Let's see that Bill get a hold of her now!_ Snape walked away feeling very much satisfied with himself, last night she had shown humility at having 'lost' his respect. Now he gave her a chance to redeem herself while simultaneously hurting that Weasley boy, _today is going to be very good indeed_.

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is the censored version of this chapter, if you'd like to read the original, and are over the age of 18, visit and search for my penname or this story title on adultfanfiction **dot** net


	7. Red Letters And Relatives

A/N: This story is set 3 years before Harry's arrival at Hogwarts and will be more or less following canon articles wherever applicable, but when not its all original fiction guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters created by JKR soooo, don't sue, thanks.

A/N: Lacerta pronunciation: la-SIR-tah

-----------------------------------------------------

As she and her friends walked into the Great Hall for dinner, Caroline was grinning widely with Nadia and Meagan chuckling from nervous laughter. Neither of them knew exactly what Caroline had in mind but they were certain they were soon going to find out. They separated as usual and sat at their respective tables, Meagan had turned away from Caroline to slide her bag under the table giving Caroline the chance she needed to cast the storm spell at the ceiling. She held her wand under the table in her lap, just the tip of it flush with the edge of the table aimed at the ceiling. A small flash was emitted from her wand but was quickly hidden by the reflecting light from the brightly lit torches. Grinning at her successful spell casting she prepared to eat light, it would only take about 10 minutes for the full size of the storm to rain down on them and she had no intention of being among the drenched students. She looked across the sea of heads towards Nadia who was constantly shifting her gaze up while she ate. Caroline finished her light meal of a banana with yogurt and sweet tea calmly and leaned over to Meagan.

"In a minute, it's going to be _torrential_ in here!" She beamed, "I'm going to get up and leave, don't follow me, if anyone asks, I was going to the bathroom."

Meagan nodded quietly and watched her go, she mouthed to Nadia to stay put. The moment Caroline had stepped out the door and turned the corner she heard the low rumbling of the storm clouds. She turned to see a flash of light and the booming sound of thunder echoing down the halls. Many of the first year students screamed but were told to calm down by their older peers. Several had rushed to the windows to see the formidable storm clouds outside and upon seeing now shouted to the rest of the students in the hall. Meagan jumped up and ran outside the Great Hall to get Caroline at the same time Nadia did, before Meagan reached the doors Nadia stopped and was pointing at the ceiling stone still.

"Look everyone! It's raining!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look up as the start of the downpour commenced drenching everything. Meagan shouted for Caroline among all the other shouts from students who were fortunate enough not to be under the clouds to come see. Meagan found Caroline leaning against a stone pillar checking out her nails.

"Took you long enough, come on!"

They rushed back to the Great Hall along with all the other students coming to see. Many of the students were pushing their way out of the hall or seeking cover under their tables to no avail because there were massive puddles all over. The professors were frantically trying to get everyone together and out of the hall to stop the storm but amid all the noise they went unheard. Caroline pushed to the head of the crowd to get a better look at her masterpiece. She spotted Nadia playing in the rain jumping into puddles and thoroughly enjoying herself as were a few others. Caroline was beside herself laughing at the chaos she had caused very much pleased with her handiwork. From across the hall she felt someone's eyes on her, _Snape_. She thought. _Fuck it, why is he staring at me?_ Caroline felt a twinge of panic but immediately stifled it and stared boldly back as if saying: _Yea it was me who did that, but how are you going to prove it?_ Snape gritted his teeth and went on with getting students out of the hall in groups.

Days later students were still talking about the flood in the Great Hall during dinner. Mr. Filch was seen muttering about the halls about what he'd do to the person once he caught them, lamenting at the fact that he could no longer string the offender up by their toes like in the good old days. For the past week Caroline had been getting nasty red letters via owl post from her parents during breakfast, somehow they had heard a version about her first day at school other than her well mannered and well written note. They were glad she was doing so well in her studies but she had always been an excellent student academically, it was behaviorally that always brought trouble. By some means they had found about the flooding in the Great Hall and mistakenly identified her as the culprit. Unfortunately this time they no longer sent her angry red letters which she could read in her own time privately, though she had always thrown them away unread. This time, they sent her a Howler. Caroline looked at the unfortunate red letter and tossed it aside, it bounced back towards her, she threw it away again, but it kept coming back. Meagan took note of this odd behavior.

"Caroline…have you never gotten a Howler before?"

"The hell is a Howler? I don't have a monkey."

Meagan shook her head, "No, that red letter you keep trying to throw away."

"Yea, I've always gotten red letters from my folks when they were particularly angry with me. All I do is burn them or toss them in the trash and that's the end of it. Except this one doesn't want to stay in the trash." She glared at it.

"The reason why it keeps coming back is because that's a Howler, and if you don't open it soon it's going to—"

The letter had opened up by itself with a booming male voice.

"CAROLINE LACERTA BLACK! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING FLOODING THE SCHOOL _AGAIN_? THIS IS THE LAST STRAW, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SHAPE UP THEN WE MIGHT AS WELL DISOWN YOU RIGHT NOW!"

An angry female voice followed.

"MI HIJITA! ARE YOU CRAZY OR JUST STUPID? WE ASKED YOU, WE'VE TOLD YOU, WE'VE DEMANDED THAT YOU STOP THIS NONSENSE YET YOU CONTINUE TO DEFY OUR BEST OF WISHES FOR THE FINEST YOU CAN RECEIVE AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US? YOUR FATHER IS VERY UPSET AND **WILL** BE TRUE TO HIS WORD, EITHER YOU LEARN TO BEHAVE OR WE'LL TOSS YOU OUT, YOUR CALL."

With that the bellowing mouth ate itself up into little red pieces of paper; the entire hall had gone quiet. Everyone had stopped to listen to Caroline's Howler, the teachers had stopped and stared, everyone one of them had their brows furrowed, Snape looked pissed. All the students started whispering to themselves more fervently than ever, "So it was HER all along!", "Imagine that, a SLYTHERIN pulled that off!"

Caroline acted like nothing had changed and continued eating amid the staring. Meagan looked incredulous at Caroline's reaction.

"Aren't you the least bit worried? My god! Caroline! They threatened to **disown** you!"

Caroline shrugged, "Yea, they do that a lot, but since they've as yet fallen short of making any attempts I fail to see the threat in their lies."

Meagan was beside herself, "But, now everyone knows! You're going to be expelled!"

"They don't know anything, all they know is that my parents shouted at me for flooding a room, which ironically coincides with that incident a few days ago, when I _accidentally_ made the girl's loo flood down the main steps. Don't worry I've made sure to cover my tracks carefully."

Caroline stood up on the table and cleared her throat loudly so all attention was on her.

"Everyone heard the Howler, we all know about the bathroom incident. Why my parents are being harsh like that I am not exactly sure except that by now, they've developed a zero tolerance for these things. Thank you for your attention."

Caroline dropped back down off the table, as she was collecting her things Dumbledore called her up to the raised table.

"Miss Black, pending this investigation I must ask that you come with me to my office immediately." He said in his ever calm manner.

Caroline nodded and followed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall. Inside his office he showed her to a seat and slowly made his way around his desk to sit opposite her.

"Ah, Lucius I see you have arrived on time."

Caroline turned around to see an elegantly dressed man with platinum blonde hair and piercing gray eyes. On his hand he wore an intricately carved silver serpent set with emeralds.

"Indeed. One can hardly expect tardiness under circumstances as important as this, Dumbledore." He cooed coolly. "Allow me to introduce myself Caroline, I am Lucius Malfoy, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Caroline nodded her head and turned back to Dumbledore who looked very distraught as if he bore most unfortunate news that he sadly must be the bearer of. He sat across from her and folded his hands on top of the desk.

"Caroline. We know you had some part to play in the ruse on the Great Hall's enchanted ceiling a few days ago."

Caroline did not react to this news, she was used to the headmasters of the different schools she attend try to get her to admit her guilt and would not be phased by Dumbledore's calm and gentle expressions. She watched Lucius warily as he hovered just out of her eyesight.

"I also know that that Howler you received today was not a threat and is fact."

At this Caroline merely raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, "Do tell." She said nonchalantly to Dumbledore in response.

"I know that you are quite used to this sort of treatment so I will make this brief. Your parents have decided to go through with their threat and HAVE disowned you. You are no longer their child in the eyes of the law. Fortunately for you, this means we cannot kick you out as it is our duty as a live-in institution of education to provide you with room and board should a student become orphaned. At least until the end of the year, after that I am very sorry to say that we must send you back with the others."

Caroline shook her head and laughed, "I'm sure you've put great effort into this plan but let me tell you right now, it's just not going to work. I am innocent and you can't prove it was me. As for the whole orphaned thing, I don't believe it my parents for years have been using that threat and have done nothing of the sort through worse events. They hadn't gone through and done it then and they won't go through with it now."

Dumbledore looked twice as sad as when he had begun speaking shaking his head sadly.

"My dear, allow me to show you the proof for your own eyes to see." Lucius moved swiftly to her side removing from inside his cloak a folder which he passed to Caroline.

Upon inspection of the emblems on the folder by Caroline, Lucius pulled out several pieces of paper with multiple insignias and fancy lettering.

"These are copies of the letter they provided me just this morning, as you can see that is their signature protected by anti-forging spells from the firm they went to. There can be no lies here, they have disowned you and now you are considered an orphan. I'm sorry." Lucius said gravely.

He handed her the papers for her to look through, indeed they were authentic. Caroline stared at the pages hard, she wanted to rip them into pieces and shout at Dumbledore and this stranger for lying so harshly to her. But she knew this was no lie. They had done it. They had actually done it this time. She tossed the last straw unto the camel's back and now she was alone.

"They have left me access to an account which I will transfer to you. It contains a small amount of money for you to purchase the rest of your books with and a little bit extra. I thanked them on your behalf for their generosity." Dumbledore added gently.

Caroline was focused on a particular spot on the floor, angry and shocked beyond words. Tears were stinging her eyes, all she could think was, _how could they?_

-----------------------------------------------------

Bill and his friends were seated at the Gryffindor table on the other side of the hall for breakfast that morning. As usual the owls flew about for a few minutes during breakfast to deliver any mail to the students for that day. Just then Caroline's Howler echoed throughout the silenced hall. At the end of the angry message the letter ate itself up into tiny shreds of red paper. They watched as she stood up on her table to proudly proclaim that she had indeed flooded the girl's bathroom a few days back and stared as Dumbledore lead her away outside of the Great Hall towards his office. One by one they watched all the teachers leave to follow Dumbledore. Snape was out the instant Dumbledore had left to take Caroline to his office, followed by Professor McGonagall. The rest stayed with the students ushering them to finish with their meals and to continue with their scheduled classes much to the dismay of the students.

The emotion in the air after Caroline left was mixed. Those who knew her abilities and what she was capable of doing, which were a select few, were awed by her. The rest who knew next to nothing about her other than she was Snape's favorite were sure she was going to get off without so much as a detention, Snape would see to that. Bill stared across the hall at Caroline's friend Meagan who mouthed the words 'I don't know' to him. Jeremy and Paul tried to get more from her but since she was too far away they were all frustrated by miscommunication.

"Damn. I didn't know she could do something like that. I mean, I knew she knew more stuff than most but, not like that." Paul spoke in awe.

Jeremy looked towards Bill, "Hey man, I'm sure she'll be alright, she **is** Snape's pet, I'm sure he'll want to make sure she won't get punished." He snorted derisively.

Bill scowled back at him, "Don't talk about her like that, it's not her fault she's his pet. You've seen her, talked to her when I was with her, she's a nice person!"

Jeremy nodded, "Yea, but she's also a Slytherin Bill, and didn't I tell you that you couldn't trust that lot?"

The professors that remained did their best to quiet down the students, so early in the morning and she had already caused a sort of riot. When the professors had quelled the noisier of students they signaled for the end of breakfast and had all the students proceed to their classes in an effort to refocus their attention. Prefects appeared to order the younger students to their classes and help out the professors. But class was no where near quiet, after the first class period ended things were beginning to ease but the talk of that morning still was fresh in all their minds.

-----------------------------------------------------

Back at Dumbledore's office, the door was locked preventing anyone from interrupting. Only if Dumbledore had requested their presence was anyone allowed to enter. Snape pounded an angry fist at the door as he was barred from entering.

"She is MY student Albus! I should be allowed to enter!" Snape roared.

The door simply refused admittance and Snape grudgingly left to go teach Potions to some second years. Before he left he pressed his ear to the door and heard only muffled voices. Disgruntled he left hexing a statue on his way out. As he stalked his way back to his dungeon classes Snape replayed the Howler message Caroline had received. _Her middle name, where have I heard a name like that_? He pondered, _I've seen that name somewhere before, in a book? A map? I know I've heard it before…_ Snape stopped dead in his tracks, _a star chart! A constellation!_ At this his eyes flew open in possible realization of just who Caroline might be. He ran over to his office and took out the copies he had made of her file and cross referenced the names on her father's side with those of a star chart and found each and every one of the Black family members were named after constellations. He looked at the dates for their births and brought out a family tree of the Blacks here in England and circled all those whom her family could possibly be tied to. Snape looked through the historical information about who married whom and how many children each had but had found nothing of interest.

"There's got to be something missing, something I'm not paying close attention to." Snape speculated aloud.

Just when he was about to give up he saw it. Under a heading for a Regulus Black and his penchant for running overseas companies all over the world, of particular interest to Snape was the mention of a wealthy American corporation during the 40s where he spent a majority of his time at. The family disapproved of his actions but not enough to rid him from the family's history because he would work the Muggles to death in his factories, something they liked. At his death there was some argument with some American half-blood witch who claimed Regulus wanted to be buried there in the States but was flatly refused by the family. _Unfortunately for me her name is not listed anywhere so I could still be grasping thin air here._ Snape thought in annoyance. _All I have to go on are the dates on this Regulus and her grandfather Richard, both died the same day of the same year, but that can be coincidence too, eerie coincidence but there's no hard proof_!

Snape looked up the names of the family members who were disowned from the family, one name that was contemporary with the Regulus in question was listed as deceased in the Wizarding Records, but the Squib, Marius, whom some information may have been passed on to might provide Snape with the answers he seeks. He hurriedly wrote a note and rushed up the steps to the Owlery choosing the fastest owl to deliver his message. _With any luck I might find out what I need to know._

-----------------------------------------------------


	8. Meet Your Master

A/N: This story is set 3 years before Harry's arrival at Hogwarts and will be more or less following canon articles wherever applicable, but when not its all original fiction guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters created by JKR soooo, don't sue, thanks.

-----------------------------------------------------

"So now what?" Was all Caroline could muster while choking back her tears.

She refused to cry. Dumbledore felt extremely sorry for her, he had spoken to her parents before she was accepted into Hogwarts via floo network. They had begged him to take her saying that she had been flat out rejected or kicked out of every single American Wizarding Academy in the country. He had chuckled to himself at her accomplished feat, America was a large country, making it so that not a single school would take her had been a great feat he would have congratulated had it not been the wrong thing to cultivate in a child as rebellious as Caroline. Her mother had told Dumbledore about her dual attendance to a Muggle university as a part time student, taking some of the upper level courses in the sciences that Muggles understood, that her ability to do so had been because she, Caroline's mother, had given her a Time-Turner on her eleventh birthday as she would have been forced to use it should she decide to continue with her Muggle studies. Her father thought she wasted her time on such things, despite her increasingly high marks in all her courses. He was, however, proud that she was interested in Muggle sciences as that was considered a respectable career field among the Muggles.

"Caroline, can you tell me why you've taken it upon yourself to give yourself and your family such a hard time? Why did you want to get kicked out of all those schools?" he was curious to know her reasons.

Caroline was unsure how to answer him, she never had been genuinely asked by someone to know her reasons for her actions. Sure her parents had asked but when she had told them that first time they passed it off to her going through a phase. Now that Dumbledore was asking her for her intentions she didn't know how to react. She didn't want to trust him because her trust in her parents had been shattered when they simply passed her reasons off to being a child and too young to know what she wanted out of life. Young though she was, she had always been more mature for her age.

"Well sir, I don't exactly know anymore. It's been so long since I've thought about them myself that I just assumed nothing I ever did mattered anymore. I was who I was; logic and reasoning didn't really matter anymore."

Dumbledore nodded for her to continue.

"What I do remember is that, I've always really liked going to regular school, you call them Muggles. I liked going to their schools. I enjoyed learning from the courses I took, I really like that. Magic was just that, magic, innate, I already knew how to control it, I knew a good chunk of the spells before I was shipped off to those boarding schools and whatever I learned at the various places I've been I've stored in memory. I see learning Magic as a waste of time if we can't even use it in the open. Why do we have to live double lives? Or hide away from the world completely. I've been moved around from school to school since I was eleven and was eligible for magic school acceptance. I used what I learned around the school and was punished for it, though technically yea, I pulled several pranks, but it was just practicing what I knew and combining them together, just to see what I could do."

"I know you've been very imaginative or so I heard from your parents over your choice of spells. Very creative." Dumbledore smiled gently, "we could use that talent here, cultivate it, expand your knowledge, and you wouldn't have to feel as if you were wasting your time. All I ask is that you work _with_ us, not against us. I will not toss you out like all your other schools did, but please do not make me regret my decision."

Caroline offered a contrite smile back, "Thank you Professor, thank you for taking the time to talk to me. I promise to be less of a torment to your staff. May I go now? I'm missing class."

Dumbledore gave a small chuckle.

"Very well, Caroline has agreed to be more considerate and we must all do the same. She is an exceptionally bright student; it would be a shame to lose her. Off you go."

The portraits nodded their agreement and Caroline quickly exited his office as soon as the door closed Lucius turned to Dumbledore. Lucius stepped forward preventing Dumbledore from saying anything further.

"Now, as for the most unfortunate matter involving her situation, her parents have transferred custody to me." Lucius eyes twinkled.

Dumbledore gazed back seemingly unmoved by what Lucius said, "Yes, that seems the best course of action for now."

Lucius sneered back, "We shall see." He spun on his heel and headed for the door stopping with his hand on the door handle, "I only have the girl's best interests at heart." Lucius slowly turned to sneer and arch an eyebrow in Dumbledore's direction, "And my concern is for her—faltering—education at your hands."

"Lucius, your concern is flattering."

Lucius Malfoy swiftly shut the door behind him and went in search of Caroline whom he found just outside the Slytherin common room.

-----------------------------------------------------

Caroline leaned against the closed door and stared up at the ceiling a moment to get her bearings. A whirlwind of events had been taking place at an abnormally fast pace and she felt on the verge of tears unshed. She walked to the main hall and stood in front of her house's common room door undecided about whether to enter or not. She stared out the window at the bright sunny day outside, _when I was thrown out every time it was a nice day outside_, Caroline wryly thought to herself. She shook her head, _I didn't believe at first that I could be thrown out on a mistake just like I don't believe this now but it all turned out to be true. This is just another thing I'll have to accept and move on otherwise I'll be mired in grief forever_.

"I too was placed in Slytherin House when I was a student here." A cool voice said from behind her.

Caroline turned to see that Lucius fellow standing a few feet behind her, "Good for you." She said before muttering the password and walking down the steps leading to an empty common room as all the students were in class. Lucius followed her in refusing to be cast aside like some trivial item brushing past her arm as he snaked his to her waist gently pulling her along closer to the fireplace. Caroline turned her head around took note of the alluring shadows playing in his cold gray eyes from the firelight.

"Perhaps we should talk about our relations further over lunch," Lucius said, "I'm sure you must be hungry after all this commotion from the morning." He smiled warmly.

Caroline shrugged, "Only if you're buying, at this point I could careless."

Lucius stepped towards the fireplace and removed from inside his jacket a small pouch containing floo powder. He motioned for Caroline to join him at his side, "We're going to London for a bit, so make sure you repeat the place name at the same time I do."

Caroline nodded and took a handful of floo powder when Lucius passed her the small pouch before yelling "London!"

On the other side they came out of the fireplace of an upstanding wizard café. The moment Lucius stepped out attendants came to brush his coat of any powder from the fireplace. He motioned for them to do the same to Caroline's clothing as they took away their coats. The maitre d' quickly walked from his position in the front of the café to seat them personally at a table far from eavesdropping ears and prying eyes. Lucius gentlemanly put out his arm for Caroline to take and lead her to their table pulling out her chair so she was seated first. They sat opposite each other; Lucius regally sat back into the seat's cushions and stared down his fine nose at Caroline who sat uncomfortably at being watched.

"Excuse me for asking, uh—"

"You may call me Lucius."

"Well, Lucius, pardon my bluntness but, why are you doing this? You don't even know me."

Caroline squirmed at bit under his ceaseless gaze. Lucius put his hands together in front of him points touching, "I had heard of your plight from one of the other Board members, you see, I am an important figure on the Board of Governors for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it is my job to see to it the school is run effortlessly and is a safe learning environment for its students. I have a small son of my own; I felt compassion for your situation and decided you would be cared for best at my manor by my wife and me."

Caroline felt embarrassed, "Oh, wow, I'm, well I'd like to say that I'm grateful for your hospitality. You don't even know me and yet you are willing to take me in, that's very kind and generous of you to put me up in your home, I'm very humbled by your assistance but I will not be able to accept without you allowing me the chance to repay you for boarding me."

"I must insist that you feel welcome and not burdened by such notions, but if it would serve to settle your conscience then yes, I will grant you a chance to—reimburse me for your housing."

Caroline felt more assured by his agreement and eagerly ordered her meal. They had gotten along marvelously, though Lucius eyes never left staring after Caroline. He lifted his glass to his lips to take a sip before speaking again.

"I have something that might interest you," he began in a mellifluous tone.

Caroline arched an eyebrow inquisitively, "Oh, and what might that be?"

"Perhaps you have noticed that when your last name is uttered there is a sort of reverence given it by the rest of your housemates."

Caroline nodded attentively, "Yea, I've noticed that since I came here, what's that all about?"

"Around here there is, rather, once was a particularly well to do Pureblood family with your last name. Sadly few remain of their family, what's left of them are scattered, one of them is even imprisoned for murder."

"You mean Sirius Black? That fellow who was sent to Azkaban prison?"

"Precisely. You are very sharp; I admire that in a person."

Caroline blushed, "Thanks, but I'd like to know more about that Sirius Black fellow though, what his character is and such. I know all about the reasons why he was sent to Askaban but I'm more inclined to know the man if that's at all possible."

"But of course, I can arrange to have you exchange owl messages." Lucius smirked, "Now, I have a something I would like to ask you, if I may?"

"Um, sure, what is it?"

"I know that you are a very talented witch, capable of creating and combining all sorts of useful spell permutations. I wish to tutor you in more advanced arts in magic that you will never receive at the pace you are going."

Caroline was immediately intrigued, "Oh would you? Please, that would be great! The work they give at school is so dreadfully dull I feel my mind wasting away."

Lucius grinned, "Excellent, I shall make arrangements. I will let you know when they are ready."

Caroline proceeded to enjoy her lunch before an obvious question came to mind, "Oh, I'm sorry but where will I stay when the year ends?"

"At my estate in Malfoy Manor with my wife, younger son and I."

"How do I get there?"

"I will personally arrive at the school to pick you up, we will travel via Port Key but for that we must be past the boundaries of the school which prevent anyone from Apparating. Your things will be sent for so there is no need for you to carry much of anything with you."

Caroline finished her meal and soon they were headed back to the castle. They appeared once again in the empty common room. Caroline stared at the clock, _good, I still have some time before Meagan gets back from Potions._ Caroline's eyes flew wide, "Oh my god I've missed Potions! Professor Snape is going to KILL me!"

Lucius clucked at Caroline, "Don't fret I shall have a word with him. But for now it was nice meeting you Caroline."

With that Lucius climbed the steps outside of the common room and was gone. Caroline was brimming with things to tell Meagan, but she found she couldn't bring herself to seek her out, she felt devoid of any emotions. As if the specific emotions were cleanly ripped out of her, making her feel calmer and collected. She reflected on her conversation with Lucius and wondered if maybe he had something to do with the void she felt. Unwilling to be caught by others like this she cast an invisibility charm and went for a walk outside. She could feel the lump in her throat growing larger with every step she took until finally taking refuge behind a large oak tree near the lake's shoreline she slumped down knees drawn and sobbed silently. _How could they do that to me? Oh so suddenly I'm not worth anything? I'm glad I jinxed that ceiling, I don't need them and they obviously don't need me._ She looked up to stare at the tiny waves that lapped at the water's edge, picking up a rock she threw it into the still waters and watched the tiny waves grow larger as they crashed on the shore. Off in the distance she heard the final bell ring signaling the end of classes. _Well at least it's Saturday tomorrow and I don't have to worry about homework until Monday._ Caroline stood up and dusted herself off before heading back to the castle. She turned around to stare at the lake before slowly walking back.

-----------------------------------------------------

Meagan was beside herself, Caroline had been gone since morning and everyone was talking about this latest incident.

"Expelled I heard she was!"

"No way! She's Snape's pet haven't you heard? I bet he's in there right now begging for her to stay."

"Yea, I bet he's _right in her_!"

Where Snape was concerned there was a lot of rumors being passed, lately they had begun to take a turn to the sexual because of the way Snape tended to hold Caroline late after everyone was gone. Many students believed that he was having an affair with Caroline and that's why she was passing with top marks in his class. Meagan only shook her head and smirked, _oh if only they knew it's the other way around! It's Caroline who wants in his pants._ She giggled to herself. _Although if she doesn't show up soon _I'M _going to start thinking she's getting some and not telling me._ She pouted.

Snape was surlier than usual in class today he snapped at even those Slytherin students he seemed to like. He kept staring at her too, _probably trying to read my mind to know where Caroline went_, Meagan thought. Again she caught him staring in her direction and brought that last thought clearly to mind and gleefully watched as he noticed her staring back and quickly turned away. _Oh damn I was right!_ As soon as the bell for the end of class sounded everyone rushed out eager to start the weekend. As Meagan walked towards the library to get some work done she was startled by a group of Gryffindors who rudely pushed past her.

"Hey you assholes watch where you're going!"

The group of boys stopped to turn around, it was then that Meagan saw the bright flaming red hair of Bill. _Oh fuck I just insulted my future husbands!_ Before she could apologize Jeremy stepped forward.

"I'm sorry for that, it was my rude companions who lack manners, I should have made them say 'excuse me' to you."

Meagan's heart fluttered, _oh you can get your polite ass over here and make out with me_.

"Oh, thank you." She muttered.

"Wait a minute, you're Meagan, Caroline's friend," Bill stepped forward concern etched deeply into his face, "Do you know where Caroline went? I haven't seen her all day. I'm really worried about her."

_Aww! You're worried about her! Ah so cute!_ Meagan thought.

"Actually no, but I've been wondering that same thing, I'm hoping she shows up tonight for dinner or even back in our room."

"Well if you do, please let me know."

Meagan nodded her agreement as Bill turned around again heading for the Quidditch pitch to watch his friends practice. Paul and Jeremy still stood where they were when Paul winked at her, "If you find yourself alone again, you can come join us whenever you like."

Jeremy smiled, "Slytherin or not you're a friend."

With that they both walked off yelling after Bill saying, "Hey and I thought WE were the Quidditch players here!" Laughing they all disappeared around a corner.

-----------------------------------------------------

Caroline took off the invisibility charm but still kept her head down she wasn't concerned about meeting anyone now as she hadn't seen anyone since the bell rang so the need of an invisibility charm was unnecessary. As she entered the castle through one of the many small courtyards scattered about she caught her reflection in one of the suit of armors. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. She wiped her nose and continued through the hallway leading away from the courtyard. From behind her she heard some familiar voices and quickened her pace, fighting the urge to turn around to see who it was.

-----------------------------------------------------

Bill was ahead of Jeremy and Paul, he rolled his eyes at Paul's openly flirtatious manner contrasted with Jeremy's more gentlemen like nature and grinned. He could tell when they were about to start a contest over who could get that Meagan girl to be their girlfriend. He turned left at the end of the hall towards the courtyard nearly stepping on the trailing robes of a quickly walking girl. He watched her go off faster at the sound of Jeremy and Paul's shouts before he realized whom that dark honey colored hair belonged to.

"Caroline! Wait!" He yelled after her, causing her to break into a sprint.

"No! Caroline! Stop! Why are you running?"

_Damn, she's faster than I thought._ Bill thought as he raced to catch up to Caroline who had turned the corner disappearing from sight momentarily. He followed her down the hallway she went but didn't see which way she left and stopped to listen for footsteps. He followed in what he hoped was the right direction.

"Caroline! Wait!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Caroline ran as fast as she could and was thankful for the head start she had, she didn't think she could run from Bill forever and desperately sought out a hiding spot when she rammed right into something toppling them both over as Caroline landed on top.

"Oof!" Caroline shook her hair out of her eyes to see who it was she ran into.

"What the hell were you thinking running blindly through the halls like that?" said the man beneath her.

Caroline froze at the sound of his voice. She could feel his body tense up underneath her when he realized just who it was that was straddling his chest.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the lateness of the update but I was busy packing up my things and getting ready for moving in to my new apartment/dorm thingy for Fall semester but I am all settled in now and will update somewhat predictably. It'll be within a week, so a chapter every week so bear with me as studying for chem and bio and writing sexy fanfiction is a lot of strenuous activity ;) Take care all! 


	9. Schism

A/N: This story is set 3 years before Harry's arrival at Hogwarts and will be more or less following canon articles wherever applicable, but when not its all original fiction guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters created by JKR soooo, don't sue, thanks.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god! Professor Snape! I'm so sorry, I—" Caroline stuttered as she slid off Snape's chest and helped him off the floor. He stood and brushed himself off before noticing her red puffy eyes. His demeanor calmed down and he spoke in as gentle a manner as he could fathom, he knew his penchant for being cold and cruel but this was not a case where he wanted or needed either.

"I'm fine. I'm not a cripple I can take being tackled by a student without being the worse for wear. Now, where have you been that you've missed not only my class but every other class you had today?" He looked at her in what he hoped conveyed concern; he couldn't stand the thought of her crying.

"Sir I'm sorry but—"

Caroline couldn't finish what she was going to say because Bill appeared behind her, eyes full of loathing hatred for Professor Snape. She stood between the two looking back and forth from their faces at the mirrored emotion on each of them. Caroline was ready to push them apart when Bill grabbed her upper arm as soon as she moved eliciting a small squeak in surprise and pain. Snape saw that and quite possibly turned angrier. It was Bill who spoke first.

"Professor Snape, thanks for catching her, we were going to have a nice long chat about things when she started running."

Snape sneered, "Scared her off did you with your lack of intelligence? No, you Weasleys never could keep hold of your women."

"That's none of your business, _sir_." Bill spat struggling to maintain control of his speech.

"Ah, but it is my business when students, particularly those of my own house are being manhandled by students from an inferior house. You are going to break her arm off if you don't ease up on that death grip you have on her."

Bill turned to Caroline and caught the tears welling in her eyes; he looked down to where he had taken hold of her. He released her and noticed her flinching and edging away from him when he let her go.

"50 points from Gryffindor for attacking another student. You're lucky I don't have you expelled for this, I'd much rather take points away from you than drag her through another messy ordeal. In your arrogance you failed to accommodate Miss Black's present situation and caused her physical harm. I am taking her to the Hospital wing to treat her bruises which are sure to form."

Snape reached out to pull Caroline close to him and to emphasize his superiority over Bill he wrapped his arm around her waist tugging her along. To Bill's chagrin she left willingly, still with that frightened and hurt look on her face. Snape looked over his shoulder, seeing Bill still present he slipped his arm from around her waist to gently press at the small of her back pushing her in front of him cutting off Bill's sight of Caroline. As soon as they left, Bill turned grudgingly back to the calls of his friends.

-----------------------------------------------------

Snape let a curling grin spread on his face; he had snatched her up right in front of that arrogant Gryffindor and left him speechless. He looked down at Caroline who seemed to only be moving because he still had his hand at her back. Seeing that they were alone and far from the Hospital Wing he stopped. Caroline stopped walking and looked up at him, her eyes still red and puffy with a blank gaze. He looked intently into her eyes and found the exact same inside that was being reflected outwardly. She projected only anguish, cold and numb. Snape grabbed her head, his fingers in her hair as he tilted her face upwards.

"Please don't cry anymore." He whispered to her. "I can't stand it when you cry, and I will not let anyone make you cry."

Caroline gave a slow smile before lunging into him hugging him tightly.

"Oh Professor—"

At first he left his hands in the air where they were before she lunged at him unsure about where to put them. _It's just a hug from a very emotional student there is nothing wrong with comforting a grieving student_. Snape reassured himself as he returned the hug and held her while she began again her weeping into his coat. Snape stroked her hair while she shook until finally her dry sobbing came to an end. Caroline looked up and sniffled, wiping her nose as Snape provided her with a tissue.

"Thanks." Caroline uttered hoarsely and wiped at her face.

"It's alright, here let me see your arm. If it's not too bad I can give you a potion to cure the bruise without having to go to the trouble of entering the Hospital Wing."

Snape gingerly took her arm and rolled up her sleeves revealing medium tanned flesh and near the upper part of her arm a darkening bruise in the shape of firm grasping fingers.

"Hmm, yes, I can deal with this. Come with me to my office and we'll take care of this right away." He said in as professional a tone as he could manage.

He carefully rolled back down her sleeves and led the way back to his quarters. They walked in silence, Snape made several side glances only to see that Caroline kept her head pointed down at the floor as they walked. Snape opened the door to let Caroline in before closing the door shut behind him. He cast a cushioning charm on one of the chairs for Caroline to sit on before rummaging through his shelves for the bruise potion. Measuring out the proper amount he passed the small tin cup to her. She swallowed it with a grimace at the after taste but otherwise sat without much emotion. After putting back the cup Snape stood in front of his desk sitting on the edge arms crossed staring intently at Caroline with arched brows.

"So, do you care to tell me where you've been today that's caused all this commotion? Or do I have to pry it out the hard way?"

Caroline lifted her head from staring at the floor to look him directly in the eye with a slightly disappointed frown.

"I've told you I'm sorry for missing class, but I don't think you have any right to pry into my private business."

Snape put his hands up in the air, "Alright, alright, I won't pry but I would like to know what happened." In more a subdued tone he continued, "No one but you and Dumbledore knows what's going to become of you, and as your Head of House I serve as your mentor and would like to assist you if I you'll let me."

Caroline looked down again and sighed deeply before looking back up, "Well, I, I've not been expelled if that's what you're asking." She smiled wryly. "But I have been disowned by my parents, they've given me enough to pay for the rest of my Hogwarts books but other than that I don't know."

Snape nodded his head, "I knew it was you who caused that turmoil in the Great Hall. I just didn't know _how_ you did it. My dear, while you are indeed an excellent witch, you can be sloppy. You forgot to cover your trail and hide the fact your abilities are so superior to the others that you had every professor here look towards you. The only thing we couldn't put to your mischief was a definite fact. For that I applaud you."

He saw Caroline's small blush burn brighter on her cheeks and smiled.

"But that would only cover for about less than half the time you were gone."

Caroline snapped to attention, her cheeks still red but diminishing her eyes following his every movement as Snape moved to take a seat in the other chair in the room, letting his elbows rest on his thighs as he pressed his fingertips together. She shifted in her seat before speaking.

"After I left I was walking back to the common room and the same man who was in Dumbledore's office came up behind me and asked to buy me lunch. I forgot his name, just that he had long platinum blonde hair and wondrously gray eyes. I've never seen that color iris before."

Snape tensed up, he knew just whom she was describing but wanted to hear her say his name. "What was his name Caroline?"

"He mentioned he was on some Board of Governors for the school and that he would gladly take me into his home so I wouldn't be put out on the street. Oh! I remember his name now, Lucius, Lucius Malfoy."

Snape clenched his teeth, _Damn you Lucius!_

"Professor? Are you okay?" Caroline peered at him apprehensively.

He shook his head and leaned back, "Yes, I'm fine. Well Caroline if you need someone to talk to please don't hesitate to come to me. I want to help you."

Caroline nodded and smiled, "Thank you Professor, I appreciate it."

She brushed past his leg and as she stood up Snape's hand flew out to grab her wrist before she rushed off. "And if that Gryffindor ever hurts you again let me know, he can't go about harming you like that and getting away with it."

Caroline grinned and patted his hand, "Of course he won't hurt me again, not while I've got the meanest Professor in town playing bodyguard."

She slipped out of his grasp and walked out the door leaving Snape to his thoughts. As soon as the door latched shut behind her he heard flapping wings at his window, moving to open it a large black owl flew in. Clutched in its talons was a note addressed to him.

_Dear Severus,_

_If you haven't already been told yet I will be taking custody over Caroline Black and she will be coming to stay with me at my Manor at the end of term. I have a request to ask of you, she is a powerful witch and would make a valuable ally. I will have you train her in all your knowledge, see that nothing in her education is incomplete. I will be contacting Dumbledore tomorrow and letting him know of my wishes. See that you succeed in this endeavor I will not allow this opportunity to slip away._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Snape was beside himself he nearly shouted in glee, Lucius had thrown in his lap exactly the leverage he needed to get Dumbledore to come to his senses. _Surely that old fart will still want to leave it up to Caroline's decision, but this letter plays into my favor. Caroline _will_ be mine_.

-----------------------------------------------------

Caroline jumped onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow as she came to an end of her recounting of most recent events leading up to Snape's office encounter.

"So then this really tall, nice looking almost white blonde guy with gray eyes comes walking in calling himself Lucius Malfoy. Apparently," She continued in a very mocking tone, "he's 'very concerned' about my welfare and that he had heard of my 'plight' and would like to help. While also making some cryptic suggestion that I send letters to some mad man in Azkaban with my same last name, Sirius Black."

"Holy fuck! I KNEW it!" Meagan shouted.

"Knew what?" Caroline asked confused.

"Well, I didn't actually _know_ but I guessed, from your last name and all! You're from the Black Family of Pureblooded wizards!!"

"Why are people making such crazy assumptions like that? So they're a Pureblooded family with the same last name, what about it?"

Meagan shook her head while Caroline sat completely astounded on her bed with the thought she could be related to a murderer. Meagan, in lower tones spoke, "Just that, they were fond of the Dark Lord's agenda in purging the school and others of Muggle blood, leaving only Pureblooded Wizarding families to have any sort of control."

Caroline's eyes widened, "But I don't believe in that!"

"They were one of few who weren't outright members of his New Order, but they agreed with his ideas and went along with it."

Caroline stepped back, "What kind of fucked up family is this?!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Bill stood grounded to the spot, unable to believe what his eyes were showing him, _that bastard is _TOUCHING _her right in front of me!_ His jaw was clenched so tight that it hurt when he finally let when Snape had rounded the corner taking Caroline with him. _What the hell was I thinking? Bloody hell she's not going to talk to me ever again!_ Bill formed two fists and punched the nearest knight in frustration before storming off to meet up with Jeremy and Paul at the Quidditch Pitch. He borrowed a broom and flew around the pitch watching the team practice and catching any stray Quaffles thrown his way. When he got bored with that he zoomed up high into the sky at the broom's full speed before plummeting back down to the ground only pulling back at the last moment to avoid smashing himself to pieces. Practice ended after he had spent the last 10 minutes doing the same stunt. Bill showered before the rest of the Gryffindor team entered the baths and was out storming back across the field to the castle when Jeremy and Paul caught up to him. Paul caught up first clapping his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey man, what's with you today? Did Caroline give you a spanking you didn't want?" he chuckled.

Bill stopped walking and violently pushed off his hand causing his friends to take a step back. Jeremy gave Bill a grim look, "Look, whatever fight you had with her gives you no right to take it out on us. We've done nothing wrong, we're your mates, and we're here to help you out if you want it. Let us."

Bill and his friends stared each other for a few seconds before Bill finally calmed down and apologized, "You're right Jeremy, I'm sorry Paul. No hard feelings?"

"None at all, mate." Paul grinned and punched Bill lightly in the arm. "But seriously, what made you want to kill anyone on sight just now?"

Bill scowled, "Snape."

"That slimy git? What did he do?" Paul frowned.

"Oh only that he somehow found a way to turn my actions against me to scare off Caroline."

Jeremy pursed his lips, "Sorry to burst your bubble but Caroline is a very strong individual and from the looks of it it'll take more than just one incident to prevent her from every speaking to you again. Just say you're sorry to her and make it up to her."

Paul grinned, "Come on, sulk later, it's the weekend so you can see her later. Plus, I'm starving!"

-----------------------------------------------------

That night Caroline decided to give the map a try, speaking the words after putting her wand to the parchment revealed a detailed map of Hogwarts. She watched as little dots with the names of the person floated above them. She waited for Meagan to come out from the bathroom before speaking.

"Hey Meagan, you up for a little adventure tonight?" Caroline grinned playfully.

Meagan fell across her bed, "God Caroline, you were only **just** disowned this morning!" she said sarcastically.

"Rubbish!" Caroline said in an imitation British accent, "Besides, with this baby we'll never get caught! Come lookit!"

Meagan hopped off her bed to sit next to Caroline staring amazed at what she saw.

"Bloody hell! I've heard stories about a map like this…where did you get it?"

"Filched it from Filch's office last night." Caroline beamed at her pun.

"Oh you!" Meagan swatted at Caroline's head, "Damn, yea we really need to test this out, but I'd rather not now. You're crazy for wanting to go do something this reckless when you've only **just **got away without expulsion."

"I'm high on an adrenaline rush now. I'm not expelled, just disowned and Snape loves me, _fucking LOVES _me! I'm in a happy place now."

"In that case, get your happy ass back in here and shut it. I'm not going to let you get thrown out because you couldn't sit still. Give me the map!" Meagan shouted and snatched up the parchment.

"He-ey! No fair! Give that back! I found it fair and square!"

They wrestled a bit but Meagan just held it over Caroline's head, "No, you're not getting this back until I see you've calmed down."

"Jesus fucking Christ, I'm not a baby. I'm tired, 'night."

Caroline jumped on her bed and drew the heavy drapes; she used her wand to change into her pajamas and pretended to sleep. Meagan, making sure she wasn't looking hid the map somewhere on her side of the room and turned out the light. Caroline lay awake on her bed after the light went out, listening quietly to the even breathing of Meagan as she fell asleep. She couldn't help but replay all that had happened today in her head, eventually she dozed off dreaming of one man in particular bringing a sly smile to her face.

-----------------------------------------------------

Bill woke up the next morning fully rested but apprehensive about yesterday's events. He hadn't the slightest idea how to approach the girl who had so completely captured his attention. Not when she was constantly shadowed by a one Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master and master of sharp stinging remarks. _The _one _girl in all the school I fall for is also the _one _girl whom the most hated teacher has taken a liking to. Just my luck._ Bill thought bitterly as he yawned and stretched his sleep stiff limbs. Looking out the window he saw it was once again a nice sunny day out, this brought a smirk to his face as he remembered something Caroline told him, _how she simply adores reading outside under a tree on days like these._ He got up, washed his face and headed downstairs for breakfast, dryly taking note at the empty room. _Damn those two, can't even wait for me to get up to eat together._

Trudging along the halls he dumped himself onto an empty seat next to Paul and Jeremy who were half way through with their monstrous piles of food on their plates. They nodded to each other before turning to Bill.

"Morning Bill, Paul and I were just talking about something we thought you might want to hear."

Paul nodded in assent before adding, "Yea, in fact, it was Meagan's friend who clued us in."

Bill's interest was piqued, "Wait, where did you find the time to talk to her roommate?"

They both had huge grins on their faces oddly reminiscent to Bill's younger twin brothers who've always had a knack for creating trouble at home.

"Last night, while you were sleeping," Paul grinned adding, "Apparently Caroline found her way into Filch's office one evening and picked a rather interesting piece of parchment off his desk without his noticing. Showed it to Meagan; it's a map of Hogwarts showing the exact location of everyone on the map so you'll always know where everyone is. Nifty little thing, she took it away from Caroline because she didn't want her to end up in more trouble. Won't tell us how it works though, but that's how she found us she says."

Jeremy took note of the vacant look on Bill's face and rolled his eyes, "What we're **trying** to tell you is that we have a way for you to meet up with Caroline without Snape interrupting you every time you come within 50 meters of her."

Bill's jaw dropped, "That's fantastic! Do you think I can see her some time today?"

Paul and Jeremy again had that sly look about them and whispered their plan to Bill. _Today is going to be a good day_. Bill thought to himself grinning and looked over across the Hall to see Caroline just arriving for breakfast. When he turned back to his friends his eyes came into contact with Snape's seething glare from the raised platform where the professors ate. Smirking back he turned back to his friends and plotted the best time to catch Caroline alone.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my god! I'm so sorry for being so incredibly late! I know I said at the latest it would be a week but I think I have underestimated this semester's work load . 

With that in mind I may become even more sporadic in my posts, but really, email me, a barrage of emails until I update if you see it's taking forever (that is more than a week, because that's what I said I'd stick to).


End file.
